


Underneath The Starry Sky

by Cinderpaw1



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Based off of "The Little Mermaid", F/M, Mermaid!Vex, Merman!Vax, Prince!Percy, fairytale retelling, merfolk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 28,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9917753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinderpaw1/pseuds/Cinderpaw1
Summary: The only Seafolk allowed near the surface were the stealthiest, strongest warriors. Vex'ahlia was neither of those, so she only dreamed of being allowed near it. When her brother gains permission to go to the surface, he promises to take her so she could realize her lifelong dream, unbeknownst to the fact that she had been there once before.Percival had never felt so lonely. Ever since the death of his family, the pressures of the Council for him to wed and produce an heir are growing, and his only relief from the strains of leadership are his nightly walks on the beach near Whitestone Castle, hoping to sight the beautiful mermaid he helped one night years before.Above the water for the second time, Vex'ahlia can't help but sing, ignorant of the human Prince nearby.





	1. Reassignment

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by a plethora of things- Episode 87, Wreathed in Smoke, Wound in Heather by blindvogel and semaisin, and Out of the Deep by Riseofthefallingone.
> 
> I hope you enjoy my own spin on this tale!

Landfolk have many names for the creatures that live in the deep parts of the sea. Some call them mermaids. They say that the creatures are beautiful and playful, women and men that don’t have legs, but rather a long, beautiful tail, like a fish.

The sailors refer to them as sirens. They claim that the creatures sing their ships to rocky shores, claiming the minds and hearts of the sailors and encouraging them to drown so they could devour their bodies, and their souls.

But the creatures did not refer to themselves in this way. They thought of themselves as Seafolk, and tended to stay away from the surface of the water. It had been more common to visit the Landfolk many generations ago, but when they started growing more bold, and capturing Seafolk and taking them away, more and more Seafolk stayed beneath the waves. It had become taboo the visit the surface for all but the strongest warriors, and even then, it was only for the greatest emergencies.

Eventually, the existence of the Seafolk faded from Landfolk memory, and the stories became just that- stories.

Despite this, the colonies of the Seafolk continued to thrive beneath the waves.

Within one such colony, one individual was stirring to wakefulness. Her long brown hair floated around her as she opened stunning green eyes. She yawned, stretching out in the soft kelp that made up her sleeping place. Her tail was a teal blue with golden patterns glowing softly against the darkness of the deep ocean, and her skin was pale white. Her large fin floated gently in the current, and she flicked it idly.

She pushed herself up off of the kelp and reached for the bag she kept nearby. It had been expertly woven from kelp, and it had cost her dearly for it. She had traded a good amount of shiny shells for it, but it was the strongest bag she owned, and had lasted her a good many seasons.

She swam over to the nearby kelp bed, looking down at the body of her sleeping brother. His hair was long and black, and it matched the blackness of his fin. He didn’t have glowing markings, which was utterly strange in a Seafolk, but it made it easier for him to make trips to the surface as a result. He was a good, strong warrior He even slept with his daggers, both of them in a belt woven from sea grass around his waist.

Vex carefully shook his shoulder before darting around him, out of range of the slicing dagger he instinctively drew. His matching green pair flickered over to her, and he sighed, tucking the dagger back into his belt.

“Vex’ahlia, I could have hurt you!” he chastised her. “You know better than to startle me like that!”

“I’m sorry, Vax’ildan.” Vex’ahlia replied. “But you promised you would take me to the surface, and I’m so excited!”

Vax’ildan swam over and put his hand over her mouth, eyes darting around and looking towards the other kelp beds. “Not so loudly.” He murmured. “Besides, we’ll have to do that later, after the guard rotation. Otherwise too many people would ask questions.”

Vex’ahlia nodded, and her brother dropped his hand. “Where should I meet you then?” she whispered.

“Meet me by the sea shelf that Scan’lan loves to gather urchins from.” Vax’ildan replied. “I’m going to go catch some breakfast now. Will you join me?”

Vex’ahlia nodded. “Of course.” She replied, and the twins swam off towards the hunting grounds together. They split apart when they arrived, eyeing the schools of fish that tended to swim through the water, Vax’ildan generally could get closer to the schools before they broke, so Vex’ahlia moved to the other side, so she could catch them once her brother startled them.

They worked as a team, and as a result, their hunting trips were usually filled with success. Whatever extra they caught, they generally took to the side of the colony where the Elders lived. Too old to catch their own food, it was the duty of every fit Seafolk to provide them with food, as a reward for their many years of service to the colony.

Elder Eld’Laina, one of the more fit Elders, greeted the twins with a wide, happy smile. “Vex’ahlia! Vax’ildan! It’s so good to see you this morning!” she greeted. Her skin was wrinkled and her long hair was white, but her scales still shimmered with a warm red glow.

“It’s good to see you too, Eld’Laina.” Vex’ahlia replied, holding out her armful of fish. “We’ve brought extras today. It was a good hunt.”

“I see that is true.” Eld’Laina smiled. “The food is much appreciated, and your luck is well praised.”

“Thank you, Eld’Laina.” Vax’ildan bowed his head respectfully.

“Now be off to your duties, I know that Syl’dor has an important meeting for you today, Vex’ahlia.” The elder’s green eyes glimmered brightly.

Vex’ahlia nodded her head in respect as well. “I just hope he is approving my reassignment. I don’t enjoy farming the coral very much.”

“I’m sure he will. You are his daughter, after all.” Eld’Laina replied.

Vex’ahlia shrugged her shoulders. “That didn’t stop him from assigning me to the coral farms in the first place.” She replied.

“Vex’ahlia, remember your respect.” Eld’Laina chastised her gently, and Vex’ahlia nodded. 

“I apologize, Eld’Laina.” She murmured. “May we be dismissed?”

“You many. Swim safely, you two.” Eld’Laina nodded, and the twins turned in synchronization, twisting around to start swimming back in the opposite direction.

As they swam, Vax’ildan put his arm around his sister’s shoulders. “No matter what happens with our Father, I’ll take you to the surface today. I promise.” He murmured.

Vex’ahlia gave her brother a smile, the golden light from her markings giving enough light for him to see it. “Thank you, brother.”

“Of course. I’ll see you after the guard change, then. Good luck.” Vax’ildan pressed a kiss to her cheek before the twins parted ways. Vax’ildan was off to take his position on the outer edge of the colony, making sure that sharks and other such creatures were kept at bay from the heart of the Seafolk’s home. It was a dangerous job, but Vax’ildan tended to fare better because of his lack of glow, so Vex’ahlia tried her best not to worry.

Meanwhile, she went into the center of the colony in search of Syl’dor. 

This early in the day’s cycle, not many were awake. Many of the shelves that usually housed the artisans and food stalls were just barely beginning the open and put out their creations and treasures. But Vex’ahlia knew her father, and knew that he would already be up.

Sure enough, she came to the large cavern that Syl’dor called home, and saw that his mate, Dev’anna, was up and about.

Vex’ahlia swam up and gave the woman a smile. “Hello, Dev’anna. Is Syl’dor here?” she asked.

Dev’anna nodded. “He’s been expecting you. Vel’ora also wants to see you, once you’ve finished your meeting.”

Vex’ahlia couldn’t help but smile at the mention of her little sister. “I’ll find her afterwards.” Vex’ahlia promised, before swimming inside of the cavern.

Syl’dor was waiting, head bent over some small flakes of bleached kelp. The material, used to mark important information on, was difficult to create, and only a few of the Seafolk were allowed to use the precious commodity. As the leader of this colony, Syl’dor was one of them.

He looked up when Vex’ahlia swam inside of the cavern he used as a meeting spot, and stretched to his full length. His dark hair was similar to all of his children’s, but he shared the gold glow only with Vex’ahlia. His scales were a pale white, and his fin was long and graceful.

“Syl’dor.” Vex’ahlia bowed her head respectfully. Even though Syl’dor was her father, she had to treat him with just as much respect as he deserved as the colony leader.

Not that she could treat him any differently. Syl’dor was cold towards his older children, and Vex’ahlia never understood why. Had it just been that he was afraid to show preference towards his children because of their status, Vex’ahlia would have understood better. But he treated Vel’ora like a little princess. So Vex’ahlia never understood why he treated them with such disdain.

“Vex’ahlia. I received your request to be reassigned.” Syl’dor told her. “Please, make your case.”

Vex’ahlia nodded. “I believe I would serve well as a messenger.” She murmured. “I can swim quickly, and stay out of sight. I know how to fend for myself for long periods of time without being around other Seafolk. I know what plants are poisonous, and I can defend myself. Vax’ildan has been teaching me how to fight with daggers, and defend myself even against the toughest of sharks. I can hunt and forage for food, and I have a good memory. I can recall lists perfectly after only being told once, so delivering news between colonies would only be to your benefit, and the benefit of all the rest of us.”

Syl’dor watched her for a long time, face cold and distant. Vex’ahlia felt the nerves curl in her belly, and she clasped her arms in front of her, watching him and hoping she didn’t look like she was pleading.

A beat of silence passed, before Syl’dor nodded. “I will give you a trial run.” He replied. “Tomorrow, at the beginning of the day cycle, you will study the route to the Cavern Colony, and make the journey there. Take Vax’ildan with you, for protection, but only this once, and he is only to intervene should it look like you cannot hold your own. Bring back the words of the Head Messenger from there, and I will know you’ve succeeded. If you do, you shall be reassigned.”

It took all of Vex’ahlia’s self control not to swim excited circles and twists in the water. Instead, she bowed her head respectfully. “Thank you for this chance, Syl’dor. I will make you proud.”

Syl’dor just waved his hand. “You are dismissed.” He replied.

The familiar pang of rejection from her Father echoed through her gut, but Vex’ahlia just nodded and swam out, unable to stop the smile from curling her face as she left.

She had been given a chance!


	2. Beautiful Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She heard a noise then, and she startled, instinctively kicking her fin and trying to turn. But she was too far up, and the kicking only drove her further onto the sand, away from the water.

Vex’ahlia couldn’t help but swim in excited circles as she made her way back to her sleeping area. For the first time in years, she finally felt free and light.

A messenger!

Vex’ahlia had always been drawn to the promise of unexplored places. She had never really left the colony before, apart from once, when she was a mere eleven seasons old.

***

It had been a long, hard swim, and Vex’ahlia didn’t think she would have made it had she not taken a rest in the cover of a rocky ledge. She knew she was probably worrying her brother for being gone so long, but she had to see!

One of the elders had told the group of hatchlings a story about a world above the water, that if one swam long enough and high enough, you would leave the water and emerge in a land above.

Vex’ahlia had watched with wonder, and decided that very night she would go.

And now, she could see it! The light from the Moon Pearl that the Elder had mentioned!

Vex’ahlia kept swimming upwards, bolstered by the sight of the Pearl, and eventually she broke the surface of the water.

She gasped instinctively. It was so cold, and empty! Nothing like the loving caress of the water around her. She didn’t even realize, as she started to look around in wonder, that she had begun to breathe the air.

It was fascinating. There were places with sand on the edges nearby, so similar to her own colonies, but above the water!

Was this where the Landfolk lived?

She swam closer to one of the sandy shores, curious about the large construct made of twinkling lights. She had grown up in a colony, but Seafolk let the environment around them shape their home almost as much as they had shaped it to suit them a little better. 

Did dwellings really make themselves like that? And how did they light? Vex’ahlia’s curiosity drew her closer.

She swam until she was dragging on the beach, still remaining in the water. She didn’t dare leave it completely, but she wanted to get close!

Her fin, not fully developed yet, slapped the water a little as she stared up at the building.

She heard a noise then, and she startled, instinctively kicking her fin and trying to turn. But she was too far up, and the kicking only drove her further onto the sand, away from the water.

A distressed noise tore itself from her throat as the soothing comfort of the water was torn away, and she scrabbled in the sand, terrified.

She heard soft pattering noises, and her head turned towards the source of the sound, unsure as to what it was. To her surprise, it was…someone? Maybe?

He looked like a Seafolk, but…didn’t. 

His upper half was similar. He had a face, and arms, and hands. But below his waist, his body split into two separate appendages rather than a long, flowing tail.

And he was coming right towards her, face concerned. He didn’t look much older than she was, he might even be younger, if they aged similarly.

This had to be one of the Landfolk.

Vex’ahlia stilled, watching cautiously. She had heard the warning tales- those Seafolk that had broken the surface without permission were captured, taken far away from the colony never to be seen again.

“Please, please don’t capture me!” Vex’ahlia begged. “I know I didn’t listen, but I want to go home! I want to see my brother again!”

The creature stopped moving towards her, brow furrowing, and Vex’ahlia could see his face better now in the glow of the Moon Pearl. He looked… strangely like a Seafolk, but his hair wasn’t so long. It was cut short, and it was…white? She had never seen one so young have white hair. Did all Landfolk have white hair?

 _”I can’t understand you, I’m so sorry…”_ the Landfolk opened his mouth and sound came out, but Vex’ahlia couldn’t understand. She had no way to understand- Seafolk and Landfolk had been apart for so long, their languages had grown apart over time. Some words though, remained the same.

“Please…” Vex’ahlia begged as the Landfolk came closer. “I just want to go home…”

 _”You look so_ beautiful _. Are you real?”_

Vex’ahlia froze then. That word… beautiful. She knew that word.

“Beautiful?” she echoed back at him, and watched as he staggered back. She didn’t know from what- it must have been so unsteady to have to balance the way he did on the two strange limbs.

 _”You can talk!_ The Landfolk looked surprised. _”Can you understand me?”_

Vex’ahlia just stared, frightened. Her fin whipped back and forth, and the golden glow dimmed even further in fright.

The Landfolk shook his head. _“Maybe you were just_ echoing _me.”_

There it was! Another word she knew!

“Beautiful echoing!” Vex’ahlia replied, trying desperately to find more words she understood. She had never been told that Landfolk knew some words. The other noises he made were nothing but gibberish to her.

The Landfolk stopped, and then knelt down next to her. He put his hand on his chest. _”My name is Percival.”_ he said, slowly and surely.

Vex’ahlia watched him apprehensively. He was trying to do something.

 _”I am Percival._ The Landfolk repeated, tapping his chest again.

Was he trying to tell her his name?

“Percival?” Vex’ahlia echoed, and when a wide smile split the face of the Landfolk, Vex’ahlia couldn’t help but smile too.

Maybe Landfolk weren’t so different from Seafolk after all.

 _“What’s your name?”_ Percival asked, and Vex’ahlia just looked at him, confused. She didn’t know what he was asking.

He tapped himself once more. “Percival.” He repeated, before reaching over to tap her shoulder.

Vex’ahlia startled at the tap, his touch blazing hot compared to her cooler body temperature. She wiggled away slightly, and the boy looked worried.

 _“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!_ The boy’s tone was…apologetic? Vex’ahlia didn’t understand.

He tapped himself again, repeating “Percival.” Before pointing at her once more.

Was he asking for her name?

“Vex’ahlia.” She replied, and noticed that Percival lit up at her response.

 _”Your name is_ Vex’ahlia? _That’s such a_ beautiful name!”

Vex’ahlia smiled a little shyly. From what she could understand, he was saying something beautiful about her, or her name.

“Will you help me, Percival?” she asked, hoping that some of her words went to his language too.

His eyebrows raised, and her knelt next to her. “Help?” he asked, and Vex’ahlia nodded vigorously.

“I need help…” she replied, gesturing towards the waves licking at the bottom of the sand, a foot away from the edge of her fin. “I have to get back to the water.”

“Water? _You need_ help _getting back to the_ water?”

Vex’ahlia nodded, able to understand a few of the words. “Please…” she asked him again.

Percival nodded. _“I have to touch you to_ help _you, is that okay?”_

Vex’ahlia didn’t understand. “Help…” she requested again, using one of the few shared words.

Percival nodded, and moved closer to her. His hot hands touched her once more, and Vex’ahlia shrunk back like she’d be burned. But as his arms shifted underneath her, she realized her wasn’t hurting her… he was picking her up!

Her arms wound around him, and his cheeks went a bright pink as she clung to him, unable to keep herself steady otherwise. _“ I’m not that strong, but don’t worry, I won’t drop you._

Vex’ahlia paid no heed to the strange words, just clinging as he moved towards the water, walking right in. Once he was at his waist, her tail back in the cool comfort of the water, he lowered her back down.

Vex’ahlia dove underneath the surface, swimming quickly away from the dryness of the beach. She turned though, poking her head above the water to see the Landfolk, Percival, standing there and watching.

She gave him a smile of thanks, and touched her hand to her lips before extending it to him in a gesture of farewell, with good wishes. Percival’s cheeks darkened once more, and Vex’ahlia just smiled before she turned and dove beneath the waves, swimming deeper and deeper and leaving the brightness and dryness of the surface behind.

***

When she had been found by a team of scouts, she knew better than to confess where she had actually gone as they questioned her where she had been. Going to the surface was punishable enough, but confessing that she had been seen by a Landfolk? That was a death sentence. Everyone knew it.

So she had lied, told them she had trailed a school of fish and gotten lost, and she was greeted with relief and a stern talking to from Syl’dor.

She had never gone towards the surface again, but she had never stopped being fascinated with it, and had never forgotten the kindness of the Landfolk named Percival.

She couldn’t wait until that night, to share the good news with her brother and go to the surface once more, to hopefully share that wonder with her twin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I spent a few days thinking about where I wanted this fic to go and realized I needed these two to meet years before the present time, so I edited the fic summary a little to reflect that!


	3. Another Glimpse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was the most stunning creature he had ever seen in his life. Her long black hair cascaded over one shoulder, exposing a familiar pointed ear on the other side. Her face was lit up with happiness as she looked at the male. Just like the last time, she had nothing covering her chest, and her breasts were shining with the leftover water on their bodies.
> 
> Her fin was half in the water, golden glow muted, but even from here, Percival could see her teal scales.
> 
> It was Vex’ahlia. The mermaid he had helped so long ago.

As promised, Vex’ahlia met her brother by the shelf where Scan’lan preferred to gather urchins. He said that shelf made them sweeter, but Vex’ahlia wasn’t sure she believed him. He was good at hiding his emotions, and could make pretty much anyone believe anything that he said.

Vax’ildan had both of his daggers out and in his hand, looking around. Vex’ahlia had muted her glow as much as she could to avoid being seen, but Vax’ildan almost disappeared against the darkness of the water. If not for the fact that Vex’ahlia was used to picking out the sight of her twin, she would have missed him completely.

“You weren’t followed, right?” Vax’ildan murmured, and Vex’ahlia shook her head.

“No, I made sure.” She replied, unable to stop the smile from curling her lips. “Vax’ildan, Syl’dor told me that I have a chance to be a messenger! I have to make a trip to the Cavern Colony, and he told me to bring you along, but that you’re only to interfere if it looks like I can’t handle myself.”

Vax’ildan grinned, and wound their tails together happily. “I knew it.” He murmured. “I’ll be honored to escort you on your first messaging foray. And I bet you won’t need me in the slightest.” He smiled. “But tonight…shall we make a trip together?” he grinned.

Vex’ahlia matched his grin. “Let’s.” she replied, and Vax’ildan began to lead the way, the twins swimming out and up.

And up.

And up.

***

“Lord De Rolo, please, this is of the utmost importance!” Keeper Yennin was doing his best to keep pace with Percival, despite the fact that he moved much slower than the young man in his advanced age.

“I understand that, Keeper Yennin, but regardless of what you and the rest of the Council attempt in order to find me a bride, realize that I understand what is at stake, and also realize that I’m not going to wed the first woman that comes to our doorstep.” Percival replied firmly. “I’m sure that Duchess Anna is a pleasant girl, but I’m not interested in her.”

“Lord De Rolo, at this point it’s going to come less to preference than it is a desperate necessity!” Keeper Yennin replied. “You’re the last heir of the De Rolo family, if you were to perish, then Whitestone would be left without its ruling family!”

“I know!” Percival snapped, his patience wearing thin. “You don’t think I understand? That I don’t know? I think you’d do best to remember that I was in the Castle that night, that I heard the deaths of my parents and my brothers and sisters, that I almost joined them?” he shook his head. 

“I’m going out for a bit to clear my head. I shouldn’t have raised my voice, and I do apologize for that. I just need some time to think.” He lowered his voice, keeping it carefully controlled.

Keeper Yennin nodded slowly. “Very well then.” He replied, bowing his head respectfully before taking his leave.

Percival took the stairs down to the beachside of the Castle, removing his shoes and pulling up his trousers so he could walk on the beach without worrying about dirtying them.

There was something reassuring about the gentle sounds of the waves and the cool breeze against his face. It calmed him in a way few other things did.

As he walked, he passed by a familiar landmark- three rocks, piled side by side, and when he reached that landmark, his gaze cast out into the blackness of the water.

Even though it had been over ten years at this point, Percival couldn’t help but look for a soft golden glow.

No one had believed him, when he had gone back inside from a walk on the beach as a child telling his siblings that he had not only seen, but touched and helped a mermaid! Julius had chuckled, and Vesper had suggested that he write stories about it, fantasy stories like the ones he loved to read so much. 

Ever since then, his walks on the beach kept him glancing out, hoping for a glimpse once more.

He knew better now that to take such a sight back to the palace. As a child, it had been bad enough, but as an adult? He would be considered touched, and he would be shamed for it.

But that didn’t stop him from hoping.

He sat down against one of the rocks, closing his eyes and just relaxing. 

What was he going to do?

None of the women the Council paraded in front of him had ever captured his interest, and he doubted he’d ever be able to care enough for any of them to produce an heir.

If the Council forced a betrothal, he would be a gentleman. He would treat her well and do his duty by her.

But his heart would never be hers, and he felt that would be the cruelest fate.

He heard a soft giggle from nearby, and the sound of two voices talking, a man and a woman. He wondered briefly which two servants it was who had snuck out for a dalliance, before he realized that they weren’t speaking English.

He froze, listening closer, trying to remember where he had heard these strange noises before, before he heard the light laughter from the female, before she started to sing.

_”Tell me, fair La’thain the Bold  
To what did Seafolks tales hold  
Of the joy that it could bring  
To hear the voice of the Moon Pearl sing?” _

Her voice was high and clear, and the most beautiful sound that Percival had heard in his life. As he heard the male shush the female and her light laughter, Percival felt his heart clench in his chest.

He knew that language, now that he had heard it a little more clearly. 

He remembered a mermaid, young, stranded on the sand and desperately asking for his help.

Percival took a deep breath and started creeping around the side of the rock, trying to get a glimpse.

There, sitting on an outcropping of rocks, were two of them! One was clearly male, long black hair pooling over his shoulders, pale white skin shining in the moonlight. His tail was pitch black, blending against the darkness of the stone and the water.

Next to him sat a mermaid, and Percival felt warmth blossom through his chest at the sight of her.

He knew that pattern on her fin, had dreamed about it many times over the years.

She was much older than she had been, and he wasn’t surprised about that. But he understood now why most mermaids were referred to as sirens, by the sailors who claimed they had seen one.

She was the most stunning creature he had ever seen in his life. Her long black hair cascaded over one shoulder, exposing a familiar pointed ear on the other side. Her face was lit up with happiness as she looked at the male. Just like the last time, she had nothing covering her chest, and her breasts were shining with the leftover water on their bodies.

Her fin was half in the water, golden glow muted, but even from here, Percival could see her teal scales.

It was Vex’ahlia. The mermaid he had helped so long ago.

He watched as she laughed with the male.

 _”Vax’ildan, there’s no one around to hear! We’re fine.”_ he heard her speak, voice light and melodious even when she wasn’t singing. 

_”You never know! You need to be more careful,_ Vex’ahlia _. You know that being sighted by a Landfolk means death.”_ The other one seemed to be scolding her, judging from his face and his tone.

 _”I know. It’ll be fine.”_ She seemed to be reassuring the other, and he huffed before sliding off the rock.

Percival watched her for a few moments, before he saw her freeze and stare right at him. He realized then that he had been inching out of his hiding spot to get a better view of her, and he froze as well.

The two stared at each other for a moment, and when it looked like she was ready to bolt, Percival couldn’t help but speak.

“Vex’ahlia?” he asked, the sound of his own voice startling him in the quiet. “It’s me. Percival.”

Vex’ahlia had reached to push herself off the rocks, but froze at the sound of her name. Her piercing green eyes stared back at him, before they widened in surprise.  
“…Percival?” she asked, and Percival couldn’t help the smile that broke his face.

He nodded. “Yes, it’s me.” He replied, moving to stand out of cover now so she could see him. “It’s been a long time, and you’ve gotten so, so beautiful.”

He saw her cheeks darken a little, before he remembered that they didn’t speak the same language.

He did remember, though, that the word “beautiful” was one they shared.

 _”You’ve grown up so much.”_ Vex’ahlia murmured, and Percival found himself appreciating the melodic sound of her voice, even if he didn’t understand the words.

Percival started making his way out into the water, before freezing as Vex’ahlia’s eyes widened and she shook her head quickly, trying to warn him out of the water. _”No! Don’t come out into the_ water!”

It was too late. He felt a strong hand grasp his foot and pull, and Percival barely gasped in a breath before he was dragged underneath the surface.

***

Vex’ahlia dove from the rocks, heart pounding in fear for the familiar Landfolk. Vax’ildan would kill him, but he didn’t deserve that. This was the Landfolk who had helped her so many years before, who had stayed in her thoughts for just as long!

She saw his eyes roll back as Vax’ildan pulled him deeper and deeper, clearly intent on drowning the Landfolk to stop him from telling, before Vex’ahlia swam as quickly as she could to his side and pulled against her brother.

Vax’ildan whipped his head around. “Vex’ahlia, he saw you! What are you doing?” he hissed.

“You can’t drown him! He’s not bad, I promise!” Vex’ahlia replied, desperately pulling at Percival’s shoulders and trying to pull him back to the surface. Landfolk couldn’t breathe the water the way that Seafolk could, Vax’ildan was killing him!

“How do you know?” Vax’ildan asked, still tugging his leg against her. 

“I’ll tell you later, I promise, just please, trust me!” Vex’ahlia begged her twin. “His name is Percival, and he’s saved me before!”

Vax’ildan looked shocked. “You said you’ve never been to the surface!” he replied. “You talked to a Landfolk?”

“I promise I’ll tell you! Let me take him back, he won’t tell anyone, I promise!” Vex’ahlia was close to tears, knowing that the longer they kept the Landfolk under, the more likely he would die.

Vax’ildan watched her for a long moment before letting go of Percival’s leg, and Vex’ahlia swam as hard as she could towards the surface, dragging Percival’s unconscious body with her.

She pulled him over the surface of the water, staring at his face in horror. He was unconscious, lips starting to tinge blue, and Vex’ahlia didn’t know what to do. His body was warm still, but not nearly as blazing hot as it had been, and that worried her.

She dragged him to the beach, touching his face gently before realizing something was off. The round things he had been wearing were gone! They must have fallen off when Vax’ildan had pulled him from the beach into the deep water.

His chest wasn’t moving, he wasn’t breathing, and Vex’ahlia filled her lungs before shouting as loudly as she could, one word that she knew the Landfolk understood.

“Help! Help! Percival! Help!” She called, before turning and diving underneath the waves, muting her glow as much as she could as she watched, holding her breath and hoping.

She saw another figure rushing towards Percival, and she let out her breath in relief as they helped him into a sitting position. She could hear muted voices, and knowing that he was safe, she turned and dove deeper into the water.

A glimmer of gold caught her eye, and she moved to see what it was. 

It was his circle face decoration!

Vex’ahlia took them, and looked back up. It was too late now, there were other Landfolk, and Vex’ahlia didn’t trust them nearly as much as she trusted Percival.

So she took them and tucked them into her kelp bag, grateful that she would have something to remember him by, before going to rejoin her twin.

She knew she had a lot to confess to him now.


	4. Parting Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy looked around, but saw no sign of either of the merfolk he had seen. Vex’ahlia was gone, again, but he had the distinct impression that she was responsible for him waking up on the beach, instead of drowning beneath the water.

“Vex’ahlia, what the absolute _fuck_ just happened?” Vax’ildan demanded the moment that Vex’ahlia rejoined him, deep beneath the surface and away from any possible sight from the Landfolk. He looked confused, and a little betrayed that he wasn’t aware of the situation. Vex’ahlia didn’t blame him for that- they were twins, and they shared everything with each other.

And Vex’ahlia hadn’t shared this.

Vex’ahlia gently flicked her fin across his tail in a gesture of reassurance. “…remember that time when I was gone for a few days?” she asked. “….during that time, I went to the surface. That’s where I met Percival. I ended up on the beach, away from the water, and he helped me back. He didn’t hurt me, he was kind and made sure I got back safe.” She murmured. “He showed me that some Landfolk can be good.”

Vax’ildan just stared at her. “How do you know he didn’t tell them all about us?” he asked. “Vex’ahlia, I love you and I am grateful he helped you all those cycles ago, but that was so dangerous. You know if Syl’dor ever found out, you would be executed.”

“I know, but who’s ever going to know?” Vex’ahlia replied. “You’re the only one I’m sharing this with, no other Seafolk is going to get near enough to a Landfolk, much less Percival to ask him about me.” 

Vax’ildan shook his head, twining their tails together and wrapping his arms tightly around her. Vex’ahlia returned the embrace, tucking her face against her brother’s shoulder.

“You just frightened me.” He murmured. “I was so afraid I was going to lose you.”

“Never.” Vex’ahlia promised him. “…did you know that Landfolk share some words with us?” she asked.

“I didn’t.” Vax’ildan replied. “What words?”

“Beautiful, echoing, water, and help.” Vex’ahlia replied. “I’m sure there are more, but that makes me think that the stories that Seafolk and Landfolk knew each other cycles and cycles ago were true.”

“That is fascinating to know.” Vax’ildan replied. “And I’m sure the Elders would love to know that, if it wasn’t so dangerous to tell them.” He murmured.

Vex’ahlia nodded. “Yeah…” she murmured. “I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you before, I just didn’t want anything to happen.”

“I understand.” Vax’ildan replied. “Now, let’s get back to our sleeping beds. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow, Messenger.” He gave her a smile.

Vex’ahlia smiled back. “You’re right.” She replied, and the twins started descending deeper into the water, back to the darkness of the deep.

***

Percival opened his eyes, coughing up a lungful of water. His entire body spasmed in protest, and he wasn’t sure exactly what was going on. The last thing he remembered was seeing Vex’ahlia, and then being dragged underneath the surface of the water.

He felt a pair of hands on his shoulders, and he gasped out “Vex’ahlia?” as he looked over to his companion.

Next to him was Kynan, one of the guards that tended to patrol the outer beach. “I’m sorry Lord Percival, but I heard someone call for help and found you here, half drowned.”

Percy looked around, but saw no sign of either of the merfolk he had seen. Vex’ahlia was gone, again, but he had the distinct impression that she was responsible for him waking up on the beach, instead of drowning beneath the water.

“Thank you, Kynan.” Percival replied, voice rasping thanks to the large amount of salt water he had just coughed up. “I appreciate it.”

Kynan nodded. “You’re soaking wet, Lord Percival. What happened?” he asked, concerned.

Percival looked once more out to the water. “I made an error, and an old friend helped to save my life.” He murmured.

“Where is she?” Kynan asked, worried. “Is she still beneath the waves?”

Percival just allowed a sly smile to creep onto his face. “I do believe so.” He murmured. “But that’s all right. She belongs there.”

Kynan just gave him an odd look. “Let’s get you back to the Castle, and have Professor Anders take a look at you.” He replied, and Percival didn’t miss the worried look.

“I apologize, Kynan.” He murmured. “I may be a bit frazzled. I believe I almost drowned today.”

“All the more reason to get you to Professor Anders.” Kynan replied, helping Percival to his feet and supporting him as they went back to the Castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short but I wanted to get something out for you guys, and needed a bit of filler before the next chapter. I hope you enjoy! :)


	5. En Route

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vax’ildan was smiling when she came to join him. “I’m going to be following from the shadows, Syldor’s orders.” He told her. “So this is technically goodbye until you return back.” He gave her another hug. “I’m so proud of you, Vex’ahlia.”

Vex’ahlia awoke the next morning feeling excited for her travels. She stretched out before reaching her bag, opening it to make sure what she needed was tucked away inside.

Messengers had to travel light, but they always had a bag with important papers and some food and weapons.

As she did so, she noticed the glimmer of gold, and pulled out the circle decorations that Percival had on his face. She open and closed the strange sticks on the sides that kept them on his ears, before looking through them. She squinted as she pulled them away- it hurt her eyes to try and see through them, and she wondered what in the name of the Mother Sea that Landfolk would need these for.

She should have taken them out, the lighter she traveled the better, but Vex’ahlia put the things in her bag for good luck.

It was something that had belonged to Percival, and she wanted to keep something of his close.

Maybe next time she saw him, she’d give him something he could remember her by.

With that thought in mind, Vex’ahlia started digging around in her little storage area, looking for something special she could give him next time she saw him.

She froze slightly at the realization that she was planning on seeing Percival again. She shouldn’t, she knew it was forbidden and were she found out, she would be killed for flaunting one of the few iron clad laws of the Seafolk- never be seen above the waves.

She pulled out a beautiful blue shell that she had found shortly after meeting Percival the first time, and decided that she would meet him, just one more time. Just once more, so she could give him this trinket, and then no more.

Having made up her mind, satisfied with that, she tucked the shell away in her bag as well before grabbing the daggers that Vax’ildan had given her a few cycles before. She also grabbed the woven belt and slid them into place on her hips, before going to meet with her brother to prepare for the long swim ahead of them.

Vax’ildan was smiling when she came to join him. “I’m going to be following from the shadows, Syldor’s orders.” He told her. “So this is technically goodbye until you return back.” He gave her another hug. “I’m so proud of you, Vex’ahlia.”

Vex’ahlia hugged him back, their tails entwining together in an affectionate gesture. It was a gesture of trust and intimacy, but it wasn’t a romantic gesture in the slightest. If Vex’ahlia was interested in pursuing someone romantically, she would touch their face more than anything.

The way she had touched Percival’s face when she had saved him from drowning

Vex’ahlia pulled away with a smile, pushing thoughts of Percival from her mind. There would be plenty of time to think of him during the long, hard swim to the Cavern Colony, especially if Vax was only supposed to trail her during the trip.

“Let’s go.” She told him. “I’m ready.”

Vax’ildan nodded, and the two of them swam towards the southern side of Kelp Colony. Vax’ildan pressed his hand to his lips before gesturing towards her, in farewell with well wishes.

Vex’ahlia returned the gesture, a smile on her lips before she turned and began to swim out past the borders of the colony, holding her bag and beginning her trip.

The water grew calm and quiet the farther she got away from the colony. Every now and then as she swam, Vex’ahlia would catch a glimpse of her twin trailing her, making sure she was all right. He blended in well with the darkness of the water.

Fish were swimming everywhere, and Vex’ahlia couldn’t help but watch them as she swam, though she didn’t slow her pace. She needed to prove that she was a swift swimmer, able to deliver news as quickly as possible, so she couldn’t afford to stop and gawk at the schools of fish.

Though she desperately wanted to.

Vex’ahlia continued to swim, thoughts filling her mind of Percival as she went.

He had grown up so much since the last time they had seen each other. His jaw was strong, and strangely enough, covered with a light layer of hair. His eyes were just as piercing as they had been the first time, though she had noticed dark bags under his eyes. 

Did that mean that things weren’t going well, in his world?

Vex’ahlia fretted a little as she continued to swim. She hoped things would clear up for him soon, if things were wrong.

As she thought of Percival, her thoughts drifted to her own future. What if he had a mate? Why wasn’t she interested in finding a mate herself?

There were plenty of eligible males in Kelp Colony, Vex’ahila thought, and it would be expected of her to choose one soon to settle down and raise hatchlings with.   
Her stomach churned slightly at the thought. She had always been told she would know her mate when she got to know them, would feel a warmth bloom in her chest at the thought.

But none of the males in Kelp Colony made her feel that way.

She thought of Percival again, just to see, and felt her heart stutter a little in her chest, at the thought of taking him for a mate.

But she couldn’t. There was no way. They could barely speak to each other, and besides, if Landfolk aged similarly to Seafolk, then Percival probably already had a mate himself. 

But, oh, did she wish it could be.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she almost missed Vax’ildan’s shout of warning.

“Vex’ahlia!” he cried out, and Vex twisted through the water out of instinct just as a hard, rough surface slammed into her, knocking her out of the way and sending her spinning through the water.

She grasped for her daggers and lunged out fruitlessly with one, the blade swishing through water as she was smacked once more by the fast moving grey blur, crying out as she felt razor sharp teeth rip through her fin.

It was a shark!

Vex’ahlia cried out in pain as she tried to swim away, her ragged fin not working properly. She felt her chest fill up with horror. Without a working fin, she could barely swim, and now a large chunk was missing.

She saw Vax’ildan swoop in and slice at the shark with a dagger, but it had smelled blood and ignored her brother.

Vex’ahlia struggled to twist out of the way, but the shark caught her, slamming her against the side of a rock wall.

Vex’ahlia’s head smacked into the rock wall, and blackness overcame her as she heard her brother scream her name.


	6. Crossroads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m okay.” Vex’ahlia murmured, looking around. “What happened?”
> 
> “I’m not sure.” The woman admitted, moving to start checking on the bandages wrapped around her fin. “You ended up drifting almost into the mouth of the cave, unconscious and bleeding profusely from your fin. I tried to save as much as possible, but I’m afraid that most of it is gone.”

Vex’ahlia blinked her eyes open blearily. Her entire head was throbbing painfully, and she groaned softly as she tried to sit up. Her tail ached as she tried to shift, and she couldn’t move her fin. She took a closer look, and realized that her fin had been wrapped in seaweed and there was some kind of numbing agent. But her heart fell as she examined it further, and noticed that over half of it was gone.

It felt like a punch to her stomach to see. All this time fighting for the chance to be a messenger, and now her fin was damaged beyond repair. There was no way that she could swim normally from now on, let alone travel swiftly between colonies.

She swallowed hard, tearing her gaze from her ruined tail to take in her surroundings. She was in a cave, that much was certain, and it was lit by the bioluminescent plants that were native to the area. They gave off soft blue glows, and Vex’ahlia allowed her own golden glow to brighten to take in more of the area.

She could see shelves lined with small containers of various shapes and sizes, shells and other liquids and stones. It was clearly lived in, but unfamiliar. She didn’t know of anyone who lived in a cave like this anywhere near Kelp Colony.

Had a messenger or a guard from Cavern Colony taken her there instead?

And where was her brother?

“Vax’ildan?” she called out, surprised at how unused her voice sounded. How long had she been unconscious?

She saw some movement, and instead of her brother, she saw a woman. She was fairly beautiful, her long tail different shades of green. Her hair flowed past her waist, a deep green, and her eyes were the same bright green that every Seafolk shared. She looked concerned as she swam over to Vex’ahlia’s side, and Vex’ahlia could see that some of her scales were missing, and the veins crawling up the side of her face were dark.

“I’m glad to see you’ve finally woken up.” The woman murmured, her voice low. “How are you feeling? You took quite a tumble.”

“I’m okay.” Vex’ahlia murmured, looking around. “What happened?”

“I’m not sure.” The woman admitted, moving to start checking on the bandages wrapped around her fin. “You ended up drifting almost into the mouth of the cave, unconscious and bleeding profusely from your fin. I tried to save as much as possible, but I’m afraid that most of it is gone.”

Vex’ahlia swallowed. “And my brother?” she asked. “Vax’ildan, he’s a Seafolk with no glow. His fin and hair are completely black.”

The woman shook her head. “There was no other.” She replied. “And I had to work quickly to save you. I’m sorry, Vex’ahlia”

Vex felt like her chest was being stabbed at, and she bit her lip to keep from keening her grief. Vax’ildan would have never stopped looking for her, not for anything. The only reason he wouldn’t would have been if the shark…

She couldn’t even let herself finish that line of thought.

“Thank you.” Vex’ahlia replied. “But how did you know my name?”

“I know a lot more than most would give me credit for.” The woman smiled sadly. “I remember when you and your brother were born. The first pair of twins any colony had seen in many cycles. Syl’dor was so proud.”

Vex’ahlia stared at the woman. “…you’re lying.” She replied. “Syl’dor hasn’t been proud of my brother and I our entire lives.”

The woman shrugged. “Sometimes you only see what you want to see.” She replied, rebandaging Vex’ahlia’s tail fin. 

Vex’ahlia watched her. “I don’t remember you.” She replied. “What’s your name?”

“I didn’t stay in Kelp Colony long.” The woman replied. “So I’m not surprised you don’t remember me. But you may have heard of me.” She gave Vex’ahlia a large smile. “My name is Rai’shan.”

Vex’ahlia gasped slightly, and Rai’shan’s smile grew a little more slack. “I see you have.” She replied. “Go ahead, take a look at the “Diseased Deceiver”, as so many called me. I don’t blame you though, child.” She gently pet Vex’ahlia’s hair down. “You were no more than a hatchling when it happened.”

Vex’ahlia swallowed hard. “…you know magic.” She replied softly.

Rai’shan nodded. “That I do.” She replied. “But I understand that not all Seafolk understand, and if you don’t want me to use it around you, I won’t. You need time to heal before you can start heading back to Kelp Colony, though I suggest that you not mention it was I who helped you.”

Vex’ahlia watched as Rai’shan got up and swam deeper into the cave to continue working on preparing some food, thinking hard about the situation.

Rai’shan was almost a curse to speak about among those in the Kelp Colony. Vex’ahlia had heard the stories- that she had used her magic to manipulate those around her, that she had ended up causing the death of a child because of it. 

She had grown up imagining Rai’shan as a hateful, ugly woman. But this woman was beautiful, and how could someone so hateful go out of her way to care for an unconscious, bleeding person?

Vex’ahlia swallowed a little. “…can you use magic to fix my fin?” she asked.

“In a manner of speaking.” Rai’shan replied, continuing to shell oysters. “I know you have a fascination with the Landfolk. Am I wrong?” she asked.

Vex’ahlia stared at her. “…how do you know that?” she asked softly.

Rai’shan chuckled. “I keep tabs.” She replied. “And as someone who was once fascinated with the surface and the Landfolk, I felt we shared a kindred spirit.”

Vex’ahlia couldn’t help but brighten up. “Have you ever been?” she asked.

Rai’shan chuckled. “I’m older than I look, Vex’ahlia.” She replied. “I’ve been to the surface more than a few times. And my disease came from a Landfolk.”

Vex’ahlia look frightened. “How so?” she asked, unable to contain her curiosity.

Rai’shan sighed softly. “I had a dalliance in my younger days with a Landfolk. Similarly to how you’re approaching yours.” She replied. “But he stole something from me, and when he did, he stole a piece of me. My disease manifested not long after that. If I were to retrieve the item he had stolen, then I would have my health once more.” She sighed heavily. “But that can never be, sadly. Us Seafolk could never go where the Landfolk go. The have things called “legs” instead of fins.” Rai’shan paused in her shelling to look over at Vex’ahlia. 

“I can’t repair a fin that’s missing, child.” She told Vex’ahlia, voice soft and kind. “But I do have the magic to turn fins into legs. That kind of magic saps my strength, and if I were to try to do it to myself, I’m certain it would kill me. But you. You’re young, and strong, and have a Landfolk that would make you happy, am I right?”

Vex’ahlia hesitated slightly, looking down at her damaged fin. “I think I do …if you did that, what would that mean? For me?”

“It would mean you would become a Landfolk, child.” Rai’shan replied. “There would be no returning to the Sea. But you would have a life, a happy one. You would be stuck in the Colony for good, barely able to get around. Your brother is most likely gone, if he was with you. I know Syl’dor would be disappointed, and you would fall from anyone’s favor. Seafolk look upon those who are different with disdain. I know that better than anyone.” She brushed her hair behind a pointed ear, and Vex’ahlia could see the dark veins pulsing with sickness.

Rai’shan looked at her again. “I can give you a second chance at a new life.” She replied. “And all I ask for in return for this favor is a small object I’m certain is held at the Castle. The object that would restore my health and let me live a somewhat normal life again. I’m tired of being sick, and all I want is to be cured of that.”

Vex’ahlia thought long and hard before she opened her mouth, while Rai’shan returned to shelling her oysters.

The woman was right. Her life would be over if she returned as she was. She’d barely be able to move around, let along be a messenger. 

And Vax’ildan was gone.

The only other person who truly believed in her was gone.

But above the surface, where no other Seafolk had been, Vex’ahlia could try anew. She’d have so much to learn, but she didn’t see why she couldn’t. 

And maybe she could have Percival.

She swallowed hard before looking over at Rai’shan once more. “What is the object?” she asked.

Rai’shan looked at her. “It’s a black pearl.” She replied, holding up a pearl she had pulled from one of the oysters. “No bigger than this. But it holds an immense power, and has been passed down my line for cycles. Losing it meant a curse, and foolish me, I gave it away not realizing. And the Landfolk I had met had no intention of returning it.” She sighed heavily. “If you retrieve my pearl, child, then that will be payment for all I’ve done, and will do for you. That’s all I desire.” She shifted then, swimming around Vex’ahlia and placing her hands gently on her shoulders. “Do we have a deal then, Vex’ahlia?”

Vex’ahlia looked up slightly, before steeling herself and nodding.

No matter what she chose, she would be losing something.

She would choose the brighter future.

“We do.”


	7. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was walking, taking his time and just breathing in the salty air, before he rounded the corner and noticed an unconscious figure laying on the sands.
> 
> Percival frowned. “Hello? Are you all right?” he asked, moving a little closer.

Percival was staring out his window, lost in thought even though he should be concentrating on the book in front of him. But the normally enthralling world of the Feywild wasn’t enough to keep his attention today.

Instead, his mind was on thoughts of the sea, and of the mermaid he was slowly growing to care for.

 _Slowly,_ he scoffed at himself.

He had had her on his mind since he had first seen her as a child.

It was one thing to read tales of the Feywild, but to realize that merfolk existed, right outside his castle’s walls? In the rough waters of the Lucidian Ocean? That was more captivating to Percival than any book.

He knew he owed her his life. He was certain that the other merman was going to kill him, and he doubted there were others around to aid. No one else had seen anything like it before, apart from him, and both times it had been Vex’ahlia involved. 

And considering he had helped her the first time they had met, Percival bet that this was her repaying the favor.

He heard a knock at his door, and his head turned to see Pike Trickfoot waiting outside. The small woman gave him a bright smile, her blonde hair tied up in a neat braided bun.

“Hello, Lord Percival.” She greeted. 

“Hello Pike.” Percival replied, shutting his book. He didn’t bother marking the page- he knew he’d have to re-read the chapter regardless. “How are you?”

“I’m doing fine.” She smiled. “I came to check on your lungs, make sure everything’s working all right after your near drowning.

Percival nodded and moved to take his shirt off and lay down on the bed so Pike could tend to him. He really did hate his noble blood on occasions, and this was one of them- he had weak lungs to begin with, so having swallowed a large amount of salt water had done nothing to aid them.

Pike listened to his breathing for a while, before she smiled. “Sounds like everything’s clearing up in there. No more almost drownings, doctor’s orders.” She chuckled.

Percival gave her a smile. “I don’t know, Pike, I have a tendency not to listen to those.”

“While I know that already, I think you’ll listen to me in regards to this.” She chuckled, patting his shoulder. “I’ll give you another checkup tomorrow, but everything seems to be fine. Just keep taking it easy.”

“I will.” Percival promised. “But am I well enough to start taking walks again?”

“So long as you stay away from the water,” Pike allowed. “And take lots of breaks, just in case.”

“I will.” Percival promised, feeling lighter. He hated feeling so cooped up, and with the addition of the Council continuing to breathe down his back about potential marriage candidates, he just wanted to get out.

Pike gave him a smile. “Enjoy your walk, Percival.” She patted his back gently before letting herself out of the room.

Percival pulled his shirt on, buttoning it back up before deciding he was going for that promised walk. He made his way down to the beachside entrance, taking his shoes off per usual.

The beach was noisier than it usually was when he took his walks, but granted, it was also the middle of the afternoon. He could see some people further down the beach, playing in the water.

He decided to go the other way this time, just for a change of pace.

He was walking, taking his time and just breathing in the salty air, before he rounded the corner and noticed an unconscious figure laying on the sands.

Percival frowned. “Hello? Are you all right?” he asked, moving a little closer.

He could see now it was a woman, and she was laying out on the sand, completely naked. Her long dark hair cascaded around her face and shoulders, hiding it from view. Percy swore he could make out some kind of glimmering gold on her legs, but he was too distracted in rushing to her side, pushing the hair from her face to see if he could check if she was alive.

As he knelt next to her and shifted her hair, a pang of shock echoed through him.

He knew her face.

As she was shifted, she blinked open her eyes. They were still bright green, though not nearly as much glow as they normally did. Percival wasn’t certain if that was because the sun was out or not.

A weak smile broke across her lips. “Percival.” She whispered.

“Vex’ahlia? How are you…?” Percival asked, feeling confused and shocked. How was she here, with legs, unconscious on the beach. “What happened?”

Vex’ahlia just smiled before her eyes rolled back into her head once more, and Percival gathered her into his arms. 

He had no idea how this happened, how she had come to be here, but she needed help, that much was for certain.

He took a deep breath and lifted her up into his arms, starting to make his way back towards the castle.

Pike would know what to do.

***

Vex’ahlia didn’t remember much of the process that had happened to transform her tail into legs. The pain had been blinding, and she was sure her memory was purposefully forgetting because of it.

All she knew was that Rai’shan had mixed a potion and had her drink it, and started chanting something, and then just… nothing.

She remembered waking up on the beach, her lower half feeling all wrong, and looking up into a worried face.

Percival’s face.

After that, nothing until she blinked awake again. This time, she was laying on something soft, with some strange substance covering her body. She could hear voices nearby- one sounded female, and one sounded like Percival.

 _”What did I tell you, Lord_ Percival? _I told you to take it easy, not carry a woman for half a mile back to the Castle!”_ The female’s tone sounded like she was scolding.

Percival’s answer worried Vex’ahlia, even though she couldn’t really understand what he was saying. He sounded…like he was having trouble breathing, and that didn’t sit well with her.

Why did he sound that way? She had saved him a few cycles ago, he shouldn’t still be feeling that.

Or was he so close to drowning that it had? How different were Landfolk?

 _”I couldn’t just sit there and do nothing, Pike. I didn’t know what was wrong, and besides, she’s the woman that saved me from drowning.”_ Percival replied.

_”As grateful as I am for that, I’m still concerned about your health. You have got to take it easy, now, or I’m going to restrict you to your bed for the next week.”_

Percival’s tone grew more demure. _”Yes, Pike. Regardless, how is she?”_

_”She seems perfectly healthy. I don’t know why she would have trouble waking up, but we’ll just have to ask her when she wakes up.”_

Vex’ahlia shifted a little, letting out a soft gasp at the strange sensation of her lower half. Instead of strong muscles constricting and relaxing so she could move, one… leg, Rai’shan had called them, shifted away from the other.

It didn’t hurt, but it felt so different and awkward that Vex’ahlia couldn’t help but let out a low groan.

The sound had barely left her lips before the wooden slab opened, and both Percival and a female Landfolk entered the dwelling The female came to her side, putting her hand on Vex’ahlia’s forehead.

 _”Hey there, it’s okay, take it easy, I’m just here to_ help _you.” She murmured._

_Percival cleared his throat. _”Pike, I don’t think she understands Common.”__

_Vex’ahlia just looked between them, opening her mouth. “What’s going on?” she asked, voice hoarse. She guess it was from the screaming that had happened during the transformation._

_The female Landfolk’s eyes widened in surprise, and then she spoke._

_She was speaking normally!_

_“Do you speak Celestial?” The Landfolk asked, and Vex’ahlia was a little confused._

_“I don’t know what that is, but how do you know my language?” Vex’ahlia asked. “I didn’t think that Landfolk knew how to speak properly.”_

_“Celestial is what we call your language.” The woman replied. “And I learned it from my great Grandfather. Where do you come from? How are you feeling?”_

_“I feel… different. Uncomfortable. I’m not used to this.” Vex’ahlia replied. “How do you get around, with these… leg, things? I’m a Seafolk, or at least, I used to be…”  
Vex’ahlia felt a pang of guilt wash through her chest, but there was no going back now._

_The woman frowned lightly. “A Seafolk?” she asked. “Do you come from Wildmount?”_

_“I don’t know what that is. I come from Kelp Colony.” Vex’ahlia replied._

_“There aren’t any types of colonies anywhere near Whitestone… what happened to you? How did you end up naked on the beach?”_

_Vex’ahlia glanced at Percival, who seemed shocked to hear the little woman speaking properly. “I was attacked by a shark on my first Messenger foray. I woke up in a cave of a Seafolk who had powerful magic, but I had lost half my fin. She offered to give me legs instead, and I accepted. I couldn’t swim properly, and my brother…” she swallowed hard, throat closing at the thought. “My brother was gone. I don’t know what happened, but I think the shark took him. I didn’t have anything else where I was, and I wanted to see Percival again.”_

_“Again…. Percival said you were the one who saved him from drowning. Is that correct?” The woman asked._

_Vex’ahlia nodded. “Seafolk aren’t allowed to be seen above the waves. My brother intended on drowning Percival for seeing us. But he saved me so many years ago, so I had to save him. I didn’t want to watch him die.”_

_The woman’s face softened slightly at hearing that. “And we’re grateful to you for that. But… Percival. _I remember you speaking about saving a mermaid when you were a child.” The woman switched languages as she looked back at Percival.__

__Percival nodded his head. _”I did. And this is her, this is_ Vex’ahlia. _I don’t know how she’s human now, but she was a mermaid.”__ _

__Pike nodded, and looked back at her. “We’ll take care of you, Vex’ahlia, all right? I promise. My name is Pike Trickfoot.”_ _

__Vex’ahlia nodded. “Pike… thank you, Pike.”_ _

__“You’re welcome, Vex’ahlia.” Pike replied. “Now just rest, I’m sure whatever happened was stressful, and you should sleep.”_ _

__Vex’ahlia nodded. “…will you stay?” she asked. “You’re the first Landfolk I could really talk to.”_ _

__Pike nodded. “I will.” She promised. “I have to look over you and Lord Percival, after all.”_ _

__Vex’ahlia nodded, and let herself rest against the strange softness, letting herself sleep once more. She was tired, and more answers would come later._ _


	8. Clothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead, she turned her attention to the strange things that were draped around her body. They were uncomfortable, and she didn’t like them at all. They rubbed against her skin wrong, all scratchy and irritating, so she started pulling them off of her body.

Pike pulled Percival aside as soon as Vex’ahlia was asleep again. “All right, Lord Percival, forgive my bluntness, but I need to know exactly what is going on.” Pike’s voice was stern, and she was giving Percival a look that would have made Johanna proud. Percival could feel his shoulders slinking in at it.

“I promise you Pike, I meant what I said.” Percival replied. “I rescued Vex’ahlia as a child, both of us children. She had beached herself and couldn’t get back to the water, and I carried her back out. I didn’t see her again until a week ago, when I saw her and another merman on the rocks outside the cove. And then today, I found her, suddenly human, but it’s her. I swear on the graves of my family, I met her as a mermaid.” Percival tried to put as much honesty as he could into his words. Not that he could like to Pike anyways, not when she was looking at him the way she was currently.

“…look, I believe you.” Pike replied. “I mean, the stories have to come from somewhere, right? But if that’s correct, then she isn’t going to know how to walk, or anything about our culture. It’s going to take a lot of work, if you want her to stay here.”

“She’s staying here.” Percival replied firmly. “We’re the only ones who know the truth, and the only ones who can help her.”

Pike sighed softly. “All right.” She replied. “I’ll help you.”

Percival’s face collapsed with relief. “Thank you.” He murmured softly. “…she’s been on my mind ever since we were children. I can’t just leave her alone.” He looked at Pike once more. “…will you teach me her language? Celestial? Please?”

“Of course. But I have a better idea.” Pike smiled. “I’m going to teach you both, you Celestial and her Common. It’ll be easier for you two to learn together.”

Percival lit up. “That’s a wonderful idea, Pike. Thank you.”

Pike smiled. “Just… may I ask for a favor in return, Lord Percival?”

“Anything.” Percival replied, not hesitating for a moment.

Pike pointed towards the other bed that was in the sick room. “You actually listen to my orders for once, and stay. In. bed.” She gave him a stern look. “You’re only going to get worse if you push yourself.”

Percy felt himself deflate slightly once more. “Yes ma’am.” He replied submissively, before going to lay down in the bed to relax, per Pike’s orders.

***

Vex’ahlia spent most of the next couple of cycles (were they cycles here? Landfolk were so different.) drifting in and out of sleep. The woman, whose name was Pike, had told her that it was probably to be expected. Her body was in shock from such a drastic change, and had to recover a little bit.

Vex’ahlia sat up in the bed, stretching her new legs experimentally. She wiggled the little bits at the end of the bottoms of the legs, giggling a little to herself at how funny they looked.

 _”Enjoying yourself?”_ She heard a familiar voice, and looked up to see that Percival was in the bed across from her, looking up from a strange item in his hand. It was red, and there were thin slips of something that he had been in the middle of turning. 

Vex’ahlia tucked a bit of her hair behind her ear- it was strange to have it hang so limply, instead of floating freely around her in the water. But nothing seemed to float up here in the air, everything was pulled down. Heavy, almost. She gave Percival a shy smile, knowing that she didn’t know what he had said, and that he wouldn’t understand her.

The only Landfolk that understood was Pike, and she was nowhere to be found, currently.

Instead, she turned her attention to the strange things that were draped around her body. They were uncomfortable, and she didn’t like them at all. They rubbed against her skin wrong, all scratchy and irritating, so she started pulling them off of her body.

She had rid herself of the large piece that was covering her lower half and was working on removing the piece on her chest when she heard a slightly alarmed shout come from Percival.

She looked up, concerned, only to see him turning a bright red color, and pointedly looking away from her. 

Vex’ahlia frowned a little. Was she doing something wrong? Was Percival all right? She hadn’t seen him turn that color since he had picked her up when they were younger. Maybe something was wrong?

“Pike! Help! Percival’s turning a strange color!” She called out, voice concerned.

Percival kept his gaze averted, and Pike burst in a few moments later, looking worried. She took one look between Percival and Vex’ahlia before her face relaxed and she smiled a little.

 _”Lord_ Percival, _you can breathe just fine, can’t you?”_

 _“I can.”_ Percival’s reply to Pike was short and sharp, and Pike burst into musical laughter before turning to Vex’ahlia.

“Vex’ahlia, you can’t just walk around without any _clothes_ on.” Pike told her, moving to take the big piece of thing and pull it back over her lower half. 

“What are clothes?” Vex’ahlia asked, the word Pike had used unfamiliar.

“The pieces of cloth that we cover ourselves with.” Pike explained, handing her the top piece that she had just pulled off. “It’s not considered proper to walk around without it, especially women.”

Vex’ahlia frowned a little, but allowed Pike to help her pull the cloth back over her torso. “Why is that?” she asked. “And why did Percival turn so red?”

Pike chuckled a little. “It’s not proper for a man to look at a woman’s breasts, unless they are _married_.” She explained.

Vex’ahlia frowned again. Pike was using another word she didn’t understand. “Married?” she asked.

“Bonded together for life.” Pike replied. “Married couples live together and share a home and food, and sometimes have children.”

Vex nodded a little. “Like taking a mate.” She replied. “Married is your version of taking a mate.” She pondered the meaning of that for a moment. “Does that mean Percival and I are married? He has seen my breasts.”

Pike chuckled. “No, it does not.” She replied. “I’ve seen your breasts as well, and that doesn’t make us married, does it?” she asked.

Vex’ahlia thought about that for a moment. “No, I don’t think so. But I don’t know. You Landfolk are all so strange.”

 _”I keep hearing the word “married”, you two are sounding like the bloody Council.”_ Percival spoke, and Pike chuckled, switching languages. 

_”No, I was just explaining the concept of why clothing is necessary. For some reason, she latched onto that particular word.”_

Percival nodded at Pike’s words, and Vex’ahlia saw him glance at her, and then look again once her breasts were covered with the strange clothes.

Vex’ahlia pulled a little at the clothing, making a disgruntled face. She looked up as she heard Percival chuckle softly. His face was warm as he looked at her, and she gave him another small smile.

This would have to be her life now, and she would put up with the constraining clothing so long as it made Pike and Percival happy.


	9. First Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And today, now that Pike had declared her ready enough, the two of them were going to help her learn how to walk.

Percival was making his way through the halls to the medicine wing. He was certain that rumors were starting to spread as to what was happening. More than a handful of servants had watched him carry a naked Vex’ahlia into the castle, nearly collapsing with the effort to get her to Pike. Now he was spending most of his free time with her, sitting with Pike and Vex’ahlia and trying his best to start learning her language.

She was picking up more Common as well, the more the three of them spent together, and with the Celestial he was slowly but surely learning, communication was starting to get easier.

And today, now that Pike had declared her ready enough, the two of them were going to help her learn how to walk.

He got about halfway down the hallway when he heard “Lord de Rolo!” and he sighed, coming to a pause as he turned and saw Keeper Yennin making his way down the hallway, a letter in his hand.

“Yes?” Percival asked, doing his best to keep his voice calm and steady.

Keeper Yennin handed over the envelope. It was sealed with green wax, a heart made of vines the crest. “A letter from the Ashari, the people to the north.”

Percival nodded and opened the letter, looking over the contents inside before sighing heavily. “…Sir Korren and his daughter, Keyleth, will be joining us here at the Castle in a day or so. He is hoping to arrange a marriage between the two of us.” 

Keeper Yennin’s face lit up. “Lord de Rolo, that is wonderful news!”

Percival sighed, handing the letter back to Keeper Yennin. “Begin preparations for visitors.” He informed the elderly man. “But do not get your hopes up. I promise absolutely nothing will come of this.”

Keeper Yennin took the letter back, sighing heavily. “Lord de Rolo, with all due respect, eventually you will have to choose someone to wed and continue the family line.”

“I refuse to marry for anything less than love.” Percival replied curtly. “I refuse to trap a woman in a loveless marriage. It would benefit neither of us, and would only lead to an unhappy household."

Yennin sighed again. “It shall be done.” He bowed his head before moving off to start the preparations, while Percival just made his way to the medical wing.

Vex’ahlia was in her bed, Pike at her side, and the two of them had clearly been working on her leg strengthening exercises. She looked over when Percival walked into the room, and her face lit up. “Hello.” She greeted in Common. Her accent was light and musical, even though Common was a harsher language than Celestial was.

“Hello.” Percy replied in Celestial. It had been Pike’s idea, that they speak the other’s language to each other in order to practice it more, and be able to gently guide and correct the other.

“Assyria paid us a visit earlier today.” Pike told Percival. “She was not happy to find Vex here.”

Percival laughed softly before going to sit next to Pike and Vex’ahlia. “I bet she wasn’t. She hates most things, but change, most of all.”

Assyria was Percival’s pure white Persian cat. She was the most affectionate little thing to him, but when it came to the rest of the household, she was a bitter, cranky cat. She never let anyone else pet her.

“I…she was… _Pike, how do you say “mean”?”_ Vex’ahlia switched to fast paced Celestial to ask Pike for a word, as she was wont to do.

“Mean.” Pike replied in Common, and Vex’ahlia nodded. “She was mean.” She stated plainly.

Percy chuckled. “She is.” He replied. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Vex’ahlia replied.

“All right, time to start learning how to walk. You’re ready.” Pike smiled, and Vex’ahlia nodded nervously. 

Pike moved the blankets away, and helped Vex move her legs over the side of the bed. Percival couldn’t help but steal a glance at them. They were shapely, with golden shimmering patterns stretching over them. He knew they were residual, the pattern on her tail mimicked here, and he couldn’t stop the pang of sorrow he felt for her.

How cruel must it have been, to lose one’s tail?

Pike put Vex’ahlia’s arm over her shoulder, and helped her stand. She looked a little wobbly, Pike a good foot shorter than she was, and Percival moved to her other side, helping to brace her on her feet.

He could smell her from here, light floral perfumes he was sure that Pike had given her, and underneath that, the salty tang of sea water.

He had never smelled anyone so alluring before.

Vex’ahlia took an unsteady step with both Pike and Percival’s help, her toes curling into the soft rug as she tried to steady herself. 

_”How do you do this? It’s so hard…”_ she murmured, and Pike didn’t even bother correcting her use of Celestial, just encouraging her.

 _”It’s all right, you’re doing great.”_ Pike murmured to her, and though Percival could understand a word every now and then, he was still only learning the basics and couldn’t understand everything the women were saying.

Vex’ahlia continued to take steps, growing a little more confident with each one, before Pike and Percival settled her into an armchair on the other side of the room.

Vex’ahlia looked around before looking up at the pair, beaming proudly, and Percival felt like his breath was stolen from him. She was beautiful, the pure, unadulterated happiness on her face unmatched by anything he had ever seen before.

“You did good.” Percival murmured, trying to pitch his voice into the musical tones that speaking Celestial apparently naturally gave.

He swore that Vex’ahlia’s smile turned a little more fond at his words, and she tucked her hair behind a pointed ear. 

“Thank you.” She murmured, almost shyly in Common, and Percival just gave her an affectionate smile in return.

He didn’t notice that Pike was glancing between them, her own subtle, knowing smile curling at her lips.


	10. Aanyra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What’s wrong?” Vex’ahlia asked softly, gently cupping Percival’s cheek against her palm for a moment before stroking her fingers along the curve of his jaw. 
> 
> Percival sighed heavily. “I don’t have the words for you to understand.” He murmured in Celestial.
> 
> “I will still listen.” Vex’ahlia murmured.

Vex’ahlia was working hard over the next few days, continuing to learn how to walk. It was an unsteady process, and it still felt a little strange, but she was slowly growing used to her new legs.

Once she had gotten the hang of walking enough that Pike had given her permission to leave the medicine area, Percival had gifted her with her own room. It was a quaint, cozy little nook, and it made her feel warm inside when she looked around at the beautiful decorations that Percival had told her were all hers.

Landfolk put a lot of pride in their possessions, Vex’ahlia had noticed. Seafolk appreciated treasures, but the nature of their colonies led to them not having many personal possessions. Dens were claimed, and there were favorite spots for many, but things shifted and changed as easily as the currents. Not many Seafolk had a lot of treasures.

But Vex’ahlia loved them, and felt…not quite at home, but at peace, among so many beautiful things.

Today, she was sitting at the flat surface that Pike had called a “desk”, opening up the kelp bag that had been on her for the first time since her arrival. She was grateful it hadn’t been lost throughout the chaos that had been the shark attack and her transformation, and that Percival had carried it with her when he had brought her to the Castle.

She took out the rotten food and set it in the container that Pike had told her was for garbage. It was far too rotten to be edible at this point. Underneath that laid a familiar dagger. The blade was long and sharp, and the hilt was black stone mined from a quarry and traded with Cavern Colony.

Vex’s throat closed as she pulled the dagger out. It had been a gift from Vax’ildan, who had made it especially for her, and taught her how to use it. She had mastered it quite well, though her skills had failed her when it came to the shark that had taken both her fin and her brother.

Seafolk couldn’t cry, so the grief that welled up inside of her released in a musical, sorrowful cry. Had any Seafolk been around to hear it, they would have known that Vex’ahlia had lost a close family member, and would have come to give her comfort and support.

But the Landfolk didn’t know that. And so no one came.

Vex’ahlia couldn’t help but feel empty as her cry faded, but no footsteps echoed through the hallway. 

She had never felt so alone in her life. 

She clutched the dagger gently to her chest, thinking of her brother, before setting it to the side, pulling out the next treasure.

A pair of circle face decorations, golden and shimmering. They had belonged to Percival, and she should really return them. 

But she couldn’t bring herself to. Even though she was with him now, able to see him every single day, she still felt like he was apart from her, somehow. 

She wanted the reminder of their stilted conversations from the beach, before they really knew each other at all.

She put the decoration back into her back, pulling out the blue shell she had intended on gifting to Percival, as a trinket to remember her by. She felt a twinge of sorrow seeing it, reminded of Kelp Colony, but decided that if she was going to keep something of his, then Percival deserved the shell in return.

She set it on the desk, as a reminder to give it to him later, and picked up the dagger once more. She stood, supporting herself on the chair, and started talking steps towards the window, settling herself onto the soft place there.

Her room overlooked the ocean, and Vex’ahlia suspected that Percival had done that on purpose. From here, she could watch the waves crash onto the beach, watch the creatures that made the area their home.

Her heart ached in her chest, and she looked at the dagger once more, before looking out into the expanse of the water. The “sun” was beginning to dip below the horizon, and pinks and purples were coloring the sky.

Vex’ahlia swallowed softly, opening the window so she could feel the sea breeze on her cheeks, and she started to sing.

It wasn’t any particular song she had learned, or been taught. She just felt the need to sing, to let out the emotions clogging her chest.

She sang of her love for her brother, and her sorrow that he was gone. She sang for the love of the ocean that she still harbored, her gratefulness for the people here who were helping her feel at home in a place so foreign and crude compared to her underwater home. 

She sang for her hopes for the future, and for the feelings that were slowly blossoming in her chest for Percival. She was careful about that; Pike might be nearby, and the small woman would be able to understand if she was near. She got the feeling that openly declaring her affection for Percival wouldn’t be taken correctly, or lightly.

But she hoped they were reciprocated all the same.

The last note of her improvised song echoed through the courtyard as the sun disappeared, and the Moon Pearl showed her full face, casting soft silver light over the surroundings. Vex’ahlia saw the orange flickers of flames from around the castle, adding to the light.

She heard the gentle knock at her door, and turned to face it, setting the dagger down so it was hiding behind her leg. “Come in.” she replied in Common, unsure who would be knocking at this time. Usually she was left alone after dinner.

The door opened, and Vex’ahlia saw that it was Percival. He was… fancier than he usually was, the clothes shining bright with golden and silver trimmings. She watched as his face turned bright red as he looked at her, averting his gaze, and Vex’ahlia remembered that she wasn’t wearing any clothing. The Landfolk never liked that very much.

“Um… your clothes.” Percival murmured in Common, and Vex’ahlia stood, moving slowly over towards her bed to retrieve the dress that she had removed once she was in the privacy of her room. She didn’t like clothing much still, but she understood that not wearing it made her friends uncomfortable, so she wore it for their sakes.

She frowned slightly when she saw the little white pile of fur sitting on top of her dress, glaring at her. She took another step closer, and the creature hissed at her.

“Assyria, no!” Vex scolded in Common, and the upset cat just dug its claws into the fabric of her dress.

“Assyria, come here!” Percival commanded, and the cat growled slightly before leaping neatly off the bed and walking over to Percival, pushing against his leg.

“I’m sorry.” Percival murmured to her in Celestial, and Vex felt…soothed, hearing his voice drop into the melodic patterns of her language.

“It’s okay.” She replied in Common, moving to pull the uncomfortable dress on. “I’m okay.” She told him, once the fabric was in place, and Percival picked up Assyria, petting her gently as he let himself look at her again. His cheeks were still a little pink, but his brow was furrowed in a way that Vex’ahlia didn’t like.

She took two steps towards him, standing closer. Assyria growled lightly, but calmed underneath Percival’s touch.

“You look…” Vex’ahlia started in Common, her own brow furrowing slightly as she tried to think of the word. “…bad? No… angry? No…” She reached up, gently running her fingertips over the wrinkles in his forehead. Her heart pounded a little heavier in her chest as she did so, and wondered if touching another’s face in this manner meant the same to Landfolk as it did to Seafolk.

“Stressed.” Percival murmured, letting her continue to touch his face. 

“What does that mean?” Vex’ahlia asked curiously, letting her fingers fall away, though not without trailing them down the side of his cheek. Percival leaned slightly into the touch, and a bit of hope flashed into her chest. Maybe he did know what she was insinuating with her touches.

“I don’t know… hard to tell.” Percy replied. “But not good. When I stressed…” he paused, trying to remember the words in Celestial. “I like beach walks. I want ask you come with?”

“I want to ask you to come with me.” Vex’ahlia gently corrected, before switching back to Common. “I would like that very much.”

A bright smile lit up Percival’s face, and Vex’ahlia matched it with one of her own. He set the angry little cat down onto the ground, and she ran off to cause havoc elsewhere, before offering Vex’ahlia his arm for support.

She took it gladly, and they made their way down the hall and down a long staircase. Vex’ahlia had practiced a little with stairs, but she was grateful that Percival was patient with her.

Eventually they made their way to the sand, and Vex’ahlia curled her toes, trying to keep balance on the shifting ground. Percival kept her steady, and she was grateful to him for that.

They walked down to the water together, and Vex’ahlia couldn’t help but smile as the waves started lapping at her toes. She let go of Percival to sit down, closing her eyes and letting the water flow around her. A light smile curled at her lips.

She had missed this, and wished she knew how to swim with her new body. She missed the weightlessness of the water, of feeling her hair billow around her when she had it out of its braid. 

She heard a crunching sound next to her, and opened her eyes to see that Percival had joined her, sitting down in the sand. The water was pooling around him too, soaking the pretty clothes he had on, but since it didn’t seem to bother him, Vex’ahlia didn’t mention it.

They sat in silence for a while, just watching and feeling the waves come to shore. The …stars, Pike had called them stars, twinkled above them, and everything just felt peaceful.

“…I heard you song.” Percival murmured. “It was beautiful.”

Vex’ahlia smiled a little. “Thank you. And it's "sing".” She murmured, before looking at him. The stressed furrow was still there, though not as deep anymore. She reached out to touch the skin again, and Percival opened his eyes from when he had closed them, looking at her.

They were a beautiful blue, nothing like a Seafolk’s green, and Vex’ahlia adored them.

“What’s wrong?” Vex’ahlia asked softly, gently cupping Percival’s cheek against her palm for a moment before stroking her fingers along the curve of his jaw. 

Percival sighed heavily. “I don’t have the words for you to understand.” He murmured in Celestial.

“I will still listen.” Vex’ahlia murmured, moving to let her hand drop, but it was stopped by Percival’s. His hand was warm, and he gently brought her hand back up to his cheek, keeping it there. His grip was light, she could easily pull away, but she didn’t want to, not when he clearly wanted to keep her hand there.

He started to speak then, in Common, and Vex could understand a handful of the words he was using. Most of it didn’t make any sense to her, but she listened anyways. Percival was clearly worried about something, and even though she couldn’t understand enough to be able to offer help, she could let him talk. Her thumb gently traced the line of his cheekbone, his fingers still lightly resting over hers.

When he finished, he let out a long breath, and Vex’ahlia was happy to see that some of the worry had left his face. “…thank you, Vex’ahlia.” He murmured in Celestial.

“You’re welcome.” Vex replied in Common, and gave him a light smile. 

Percival released her hand from hers, reaching over to her face and cupping her cheek against his palm. Vex’ahlia inhaled sharply, feeling warmth flush her cheeks at the gesture, but she said nothing, just letting him touch.

This was so intimate, but she couldn’t help but want it from him.

“…is this okay?” Percival asked, voice trembling slightly. Vex’ahlia didn’t know why. From fear? Nervousness, perhaps?

“Yes.” Vex’ahlia murmured back, her own palm still cupping his cheek as he brushed his thumb gently against her skin. He was warmer than she was, all Landfolk were, and she leaned into the touch.

“…what does this mean?” Percival asked. “The…touching.”

“It is… good.” Vex’ahlia’s brow furrowed slightly as she tried to think of the words, and his thumb reached up to gently smooth it away. “It is for… closeness. Only for certain people. Not everyone can touch face, is too…”

“Personal?” Percival asked in Common, and Vex’ahlia shrugged, unsure if the word he was saying meant the same as her word. 

“Is for special.” She decided on then. “You are special.”

Percival gave her a soft smile as he looked at her, and he cupped her face in both hands. Vex’ahlia felt her entire body tremble at that; this was a gesture that was only meant for mates, never given lightly. She knew he didn’t understand, but the wave of adoration that washed over her was strong.

“What is that word in Celestial?” Percival asked, voice just as soft as the lapping of the water at their legs.

“Special? It is “Aanyra” Vex’ahlia murmured back.

Percival rolled it on his tongue, and Vex’ahlia felt her heart pound as he murmured it. He looked at her then, with that same light smile on his face.

“You are special to me.” He murmured in Celestial, and Vex’ahlia just smiled back at him, keeping one hand on his face as they sat in the water together, feeling like time was suspended for this glorious moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any pure Celestial I use in this fic is completely made up, by the way.


	11. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keyleth nodded. “I didn’t think this would happen, the Ashari are usually much more secluded, but then when my Mom disappeared Dad thought it would be best to make an alliance with Whitestone, and when he received a marriage offer, he thought it would be best to agree to make friends.”
> 
> Percival stilled slightly at the news. “Wait… I was informed that you had extended a marriage offer here, for my hand, and for the alliance.” He murmured.
> 
> Keyleth looked confused. “No, we received an offer… from you.” She replied slowly.

It had been an incredibly long day, getting put up in his finery and forced to smile and be diplomatic to the Headmaster of the Ashari people and his daughter, Princess Keyleth. The woman had been a little awkward, but she had been trying, and Percival almost felt bad that he was going to reject the offer that was being proposed. Keyleth seemed like a nice person, and she would do far better than a man whose heart didn’t belong to her.

The walk and rant that he had had with Vex’ahlia had just confirmed for him what he was already suspecting; he was falling for her, sure as anything. And it was only growing worse as the days passed, and they continued sharing their little walks in the evening, able to venture farther and farther down the beach the more sure on her feet that Vex’ahlia became.

His face still felt cool, from the touch of her fingers against his face. The way she touched him, so tenderly and gently, made him think that there was more to the gestures than just gentle affection, especially after she had confessed that this wasn’t anything normal among her people.

That it was only for special people.

So, he was off to the library, hoping that at least one of the tomes that was collected inside of the massive library would help shed at least a little bit of light on her culture and her people.

He didn’t even bother changing out of his finery from the meetings of the day, just walking in and finding the shelf that held the books that talked about the Lucidian ocean, and began to read.

Hours passed, but Percy just kept digging, hoping that something would come up. It was late into the night, closer to the small hours of the morning, when a paragraph caught his eye when he was leafing through a journal of a scholar who had resided in the castle decades ago.

_”I’ve learned of the existence of mermaids, that would rise to sun themselves on the rocky beaches. Not all could approach, but those who were friends could, and they said that the mermaids were very particular in who they chose to interact with.”_

A lead!

Percy settled down in the plush velvet reading chair, pushing his extra pair of glasses further up on his nose. He would really have to make new ones, these weren’t fantastic, but he had lost his good pair when he had almost drowned.

He continued to read the book, even though the mentions on the mermaids weren’t very frequent. He scanned through the pages, pausing to read and digest the snippets of information he did discover.

Most of it he already knew, through his interactions and conversations with Vex’ahlia. He knew that mermaids…no, Seafolk, he would call them by their proper name, had tails and eyes that glowed in the dark, that both helped them see and helped them lure prey in the black depths of the ocean to them. He knew that they spoke a musical language, he was even learning it himself. 

But finally, a passage caught his eye.

_”I watched a pair of young merpeople on the rocks today. They spoke to each other, their words echoing over the beach like a minstrel playing a duet. Their voices complimented each other well, and I can’t help but yearn to understand._

_The girl reached over and touched the boy’s face, and then pulled away, looking shamed. The boy just smiled and touched her face back, cupping it gently with a palm. Her cheeks flowered with color, looking like a maiden who experienced her first kiss._

_I felt like I encroached on a lover’s moment. I took my leave.”_

Percival had just finished reading the passage, and it hadn’t had enough time to sink in when he heard a rustling. He looked up to see a woman rounding the corner, dressed in a light, airy dress and looking a little worn.

Her eyes widened as she recognized him, and he recognized her. “Oh, Lord Percival, I’m so sorry.” Keyleth apologized. “I just… I couldn’t sleep, and your library is so interesting.”

“I don’t mind at all.” Percival replied, giving her a light smile. “And please, don’t call me that here. It’s so stuffy.”

“Of course.” Keyleth curtsied diplomatically, and Percival sighed, closing his book and setting it to the side.

“Really, Keyleth.” He murmured. “It’s fine. I hate the titles, the diplomacy. I wasn’t even meant to rule.” He sighed heavily.

Keyleth just nodded, taking a seat in the other reading chair. “All right then.” She replied, sounding cautious. Percival didn’t blame her, she had probably been told again and again to be on her best behavior to try and win his affections.

It was best to get this over with now.

“Keyleth… you’re a sweet girl, and I’m sure there are many reasons you do want this alliance, but this marriage isn’t going to happen.” He told her, keeping his voice kind and gentle. “My heart belongs to another, and I refuse to force you into a marriage where your husband doesn’t give himself fully to you. It’s not fair to you, or to me.”

To his surprise, Keyleth sagged in her chair, complete and utter relief washing over her face. “Oh thank fuck.” She replied, so bluntly that Percival couldn’t help but burst into laughter.

“I take it that you weren’t looking forwards to being married off?” he replied, once he had contained himself.

“Not at all. It’s not fair, like, what if you’re into someone else, like you are, but then you have to marry just because money says so and ugh, nobility is the worst.” Keyleth griped, all pretense of her formal conversation disappearing the moment she dropped the façade.

“I can’t tell you how wholeheartedly I agree with that.” Percival replied. “The money and resources are nice, sure, but at the cost of one’s freedom of choice? That I don’t agree with.”

Keyleth nodded. “I didn’t think this would happen, the Ashari are usually much more secluded, but then when my Mom disappeared Dad thought it would be best to make an alliance with Whitestone, and when he received a marriage offer, he thought it would be best to agree to make friends.”

Percival stilled slightly at the news. “Wait… I was informed that you had extended a marriage offer here, for my hand, and for the alliance.” He murmured.

Keyleth looked confused. “No, we received an offer… from you.” She replied slowly.

Percival banged the table hard, anger welling up in him. How many of the other candidates had arrived, thinking that the Son of Whitestone had been interested in their daughters, because the Council had sent out an offer for his hand.

This had gone too far. 

Keyleth jumped, looking at him a little frightened, and Percival took a deep breath, trying to control his anger.

“I apologize. I didn’t mean to lose my temper like that.” He forced his voice to be cool and collected. “It just seems that the Council has been making offers for me. I have never offered a marriage for an alliance, I thought that others were doing so. I apologize for misleading you and your father in that manner.”

Keyleth’s eyes were wide, but she didn’t look scared anymore. “Wow… that’s… really shitty. I’m really sorry.” She murmured.

Percival rubbed his face with his hand. “It’s not your fault, but thank you.” He murmured. “I’d love to have an alliance with the Ashari, I would, but not forcing us into a marriage neither of us want.”

“I agree.” Keyleth murmured. “I’m glad I could shed a little bit of light on the subject.” 

“Thank you for that.” Percival murmured. “…I think I’m going to retire now. I have a lot to think about. But please, make yourself at home and enjoy the library.”

Keyleth nodded. “Thank you.” She murmured, and Percival left the library, his blood hot underneath his skin.

The Council was going to get an earful during the morning meeting, that was for certain.

He was walking towards his room when he noticed that Vex’ahlia’s door was cracked open slightly. He couldn’t help but pause, sneaking a look in. It wasn’t proper, but… he wanted some of that calm.

The curtains were drawn back, allowing the moonlight to filter in and give a low light to the room. Vex’ahlia was asleep in her bed, on top of the blankets there. She was in the nude, as she tended to be when she was alone, and though Percival wanted to look away and preserve her modesty, he allowed himself this glance.

Her arms were above her head as she laid on her back, eyes closed. Her hair was spread out around her, and her legs were pressed together. He was certain this was how she was used to sleeping, and he bet that pressing her legs together like this helped her feel like she had a fin again. Her breasts were exposed, the pink nipples sitting pert against her pale skin, and Percival felt himself stir between his legs as he watched her.

Even human, she still remained the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

Her body stirred slightly as she opened her eyes, and Percival froze in his tracks. All right, she was clearly not asleep.

Her eyes darted over towards him, a hint of a green glow brightening them, and Percival was reminded that she was a Seafolk, and the only real thing that had changed about her was her legs. 

And Seafolk could see in the dark.

“…Percival?” she asked, voice soft and low.

“I’m sorry.” Percival apologized in Celestial, slipping into the language as was habit when he was around her. “I didn’t mean to.”

Vex’ahlia sat up in her bed, dark hair moving to cover her breasts. She was frowning. “You look stressed.” She told him, her accent making even Common sound musical and beautiful. “Do you need a beach walk?”

Percival couldn’t help but chuckle a little bit at that. “More than that.” He replied.

Vex’ahlia’s frown just deepened. “I will cover with the bad clothes if you want talk.” She offered, and Percival couldn’t stop the smile from curling at his lips. She really hated clothing, and could he blame her for that? Spending her entire life without it, now forced to wear it the majority of the time? He would go crazy if he was in her situation.

He hadn’t replied, and Vex’ahlia was starting to get out of the bed, moving towards the closet with her dresses, and Percival shook his head. “You don’t need to. I’m sorry. Go to sleep.” He murmured.

Vex’ahlia shook her head. “You are stressed.” She replied. “I want help.”

“I want to help.” Percival corrected, and she just cocked an eyebrow before repeating it back to him.

“I want to help.” She replied, voice set in a stubborn manner that would have made Whitney very proud.

Percival stepped into her room, closing the door behind him. Being alone with a naked woman would cast a small shadow of shame on them if they were discovered, but honestly, Percival was aware of the rumors already, that Vex’ahlia was his mistress, that he was keeping her close under the guise of an illness, that they had been secretly married already. He didn’t care. They weren’t true, and he didn’t much care about his own reputation.

“No clothes.” He told her. “Just blanket. Okay?”

Vex’ahlia nodded, pulling the blanket back and wrapping herself in it, lying back down in the bed. Percival moved over to lie down next to her, rolling onto his side so he was facing her.

Vex’ahlia was watching him, her face furrowed in worry. Her eyes were lightly glowing green against the darkness, and it was so otherworldly that Percival couldn’t help but watch.

She reached over then, gently cupping his cheek in her palm. Her touch was cool, reminding him of the freshness of the ocean, and he just closed his eyes, relaxing into the touch.

“I will listen.” She murmured, voice soft.

Percival just let out a long breath, switching to Common to ramble. He couldn’t help it, being around her just made it so easy to bare himself, but he was positive it was also because he knew she couldn’t understand all of it. She was picking up so much, that he was certain that soon she would, but he would enjoy this while it lasted.

He confessed his fears, his anger that the Council had been making political moves behind his back, that they were lying to possible allies to try and get him a wife. How much he hated it, how much he just wanted to drop everything and run just to escape the pressure, and how grateful he was that Keyleth agreed, that the marriage wasn’t for the betterment of their cultures.

At the end of it, he took a deep breath and relaxed into the soft bed, looking at Vex’ahlia. She still had a worried frown on her face, her eyes a little brighter green.

He reached over with his own hand, cupping her face. “Thank you, for listening.” He murmured softly.

“You’re welcome.” Vex’ahlia murmured back, her thumb gently smoothing the line in his forehead.

Percival stroked her cheekbone with his thumb, the gesture affectionate.

Had she been anyone else, he never would have done this. He was lying in bed with her completely naked next to him, but it wasn’t the nudity that drew him to her.

It was the openness on her face, her willingness to support him when he needed it. 

And by the gods, his heart was hers. It had been hers for years, if he was honest with himself. The day they had met on the beach, he had been doomed to love a wild, beautiful creature.

No wonder people called them Sirens, singing to steal the hearts of men. Because she had stolen his.

He felt his face relax, and her face broke into a smile at the sight. “Much better.” She told him.

Percival couldn’t help but chuckle. “Thank you.” He murmured. “…Vex’ahlia. You told me, a week ago, that this…face touching, was for special people.”

Vex’ahlia nodded. “It is.” She replied.

“May I show you my people’s way of showing you are a special person?” he asked softly, heart starting to pound in his chest.

Vex’ahlia nodded, a curious look on her face. Percival shuffled a little closer, until they were sharing breath.

“Close your eyes.” He whispered, and when she did so, he cupped both of her cheeks in his hands before kissing her.

Her lips were cool against his, and he had been expecting that. He kept the kiss light and chaste before pulling away, and she looked owlishly back at him, lips parting slightly.

“…was that okay?” he asked, feeling a little unsure.

“What was that?” Vex’ahlia asked, her hand coming back to touch her own lips gently.

“It’s called a kiss.” Percival murmured. “It’s my people’s way of saying you’re very special to me. Like your face touching. We don’t have to do it again if you don’t like it.” He murmured.

“I liked it.” Vex’ahlia replied softly, cupping his cheek in her hand and pressing her lips back against his, keeping it light and chaste again.

Percival kissed her back, smiling softly, and Vex’ahlia smiled back at him as she pulled away.

“Thank you, for showing your way.” She murmured. “I like your kiss. It feels good.”

“I like your face touching.” Percival murmured back. “…thank you, for keeping me company. And for the kiss.”

“Stay.” She murmured. “You won’t worry if you stay. I’ll sing.” She offered.

And against all his better judgement, Percival closed his eyes as Vex’s voice started to softly sing what sounded like a lullaby. He recognized a few of the words, but he let himself drift off to sleep with Vex’s song in his ears and the taste of her on his lips.


	12. A Harsh Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yes.” Pike replied after a long few moments of silence. “If your face touches are a sign of romantic interest, then yes, kisses are the Landfolk version of that. But if Lord Percival is giving you kisses and reciprocating your face touch gestures, this might end very, very poorly.”

Vex’ahlia woke the next morning, eyes blinking blearily as she glanced over towards the other person lying in the bed with her. Percival was still asleep, his face looking relaxed and peaceful for once.

She couldn’t help but watch him, thinking to the previous night, and his…kiss.

He had told her that the kiss meant the same as her face touches, but she still wasn’t sure if he truly understood the implications and the meaning behind it, and she was unsure if it meant the same.

She would have to ask Pike. The little woman would know, and would be honest with her.

Percival stirred, opening his eyes. He gave her a soft smile as he looked at her, reaching a hand up to cup her face. Vex’ahlia closed her eyes and leaned into the gentle touch, warm and comforting, a small smile unfurling on her own face.

“Good morning.” Percival murmured, his voice rougher than it usually was and missing some of the musical tones he should have put in for the words to be clearer, but Vex’ahlia knew what he meant.

She leaned in to press her lips against his; he had greeted her in her way, so she would return the favor in his. “Good morning.” She replied in Common, softly once they had broken apart.

Percival just smiled softly and pulled her close to him, kissing her once more as he cupped her face in his hands. She kept only one on his cheek, but returned the kiss. This one lasted longer than their previous ones, and Vex’ahlia couldn’t help but wonder if that meant anything. His lips were hot against hers, but she wanted more, deep down inside. Her entire body tingled slightly, and she moved to press against him. He was still wearing his clothes, and she was not, but she couldn’t care less in that moment.

“I want to stay for the rest of the day.” Percival murmured when the kiss broke, pressing his lips to her forehead next. Vex’ahlia shivered at the touch.

“Stay.” She replied softly. “I want that.”

“I do too.” He murmured. “But I can’t. There’s too much.” He murmured. “But…thank you. For the touches and kisses. I feel good.”

“After your stress, we will have a beach walk.” Vex’ahlia told him, and felt warmth blossom in her chest at Percival’s laughter. It was real, and true, and she loved the sound.

“We will.” He agreed softly, gently rubbing her cheeks with his thumbs before kissing her once more. “I will come here for food, after the meetings. Is that okay?” he asked.

“I would like that.” She smiled at him, and Percival gave her another kiss, his fingers gently flexing on her face before he pulled away.

Vex’ahlia sat up in the bed, watching as he straightened out his clothing before glancing back at her. “Enjoy your morning.” He told her softly, moving back to take one last kiss before he left.

Vex’ahlia watched him leave and stretched out on the bed, a happy smile on her face before she got up and pulled on the disgusting clothing, making sure she looked presentable in the mirror before heading over to meet Pike in the medicine area for her daily lessons in Common.

Pike was standing on a table when she arrived, and Vex’ahlia’s eyes widened slightly in fear as she saw one of the biggest humans in her life. She backed against the wall, feeling a little frightened as the man looked over at her.

“Oh, Vex’ahlia!” Pike replied. “It’s okay, this is just Grog. He’s my best buddy.” 

The man looked over, and he had bandages wrapping his head that Pike was working on. ”Pike, you’re soundin’ all pretty.” His Common was rough, and Vex’ahlia was having a bit of trouble understanding him.

“She speaks another language, Grog.” Pike replied. “It’s easier for her to understand.”

“Oh. Is she the lady Lord Percyface is sleepin’ with?” Grog asked, and Pike gently shoved his shoulder.

“Grog!” She scolded, in the same manner that Vex’ahlia had heard her scold Percival with.

Grog sighed and let Pike finish wrapping him up. “Okay, don’t try and fight wild cats anymore, okay? At least, not without me there to help.” She gave him a hug, and he lifted her down from the table with a single arm.

“I will.” He promised. “I gotta go now, but I’ll see you later!” He got up, nodding at Vex’ahlia as he walked by. _”Bidet.”_ he said something, before he left.

Vex’ahlia stared after him, confused, and Pike just laughed softly. “He’s a lot, but he has a heart as big as he is.” She murmured. “He’s a good man.”

“I trust you.” Vex’ahlia replied, moving to sit in her usual seat. “I have some questions.” She started.

“Of course.” Pike replied, sitting across from her. “About what?”

Vex’ahlia looked down at her hands. “Something happened between Percival and I, and I don’t know if he means the same way I mean mine.” She murmured.

“What do you mean?” Pike asked. “What happened?”

Vex’ahlia bit her lip, feeling a little nervous, but able to trust Pike. She switched to Celestial from Common, just so she could make her meaning clearer. “With Seafolk, if one is…interested in another, wanting to become mates with them, you would make your intentions known by touching their face. Cheek touches, caressing their jaw, rubbing their brow with your thumb, all of these are silent confessions of affections.” Vex’ahlia could feel her cheeks start to flush a little, but she continued.

“I have touched Percival’s face in this manner a few times.” She replied. “I…have growing affections for him, and I wanted to make them known. Seafolk and Landfolk share some similarities, and I wasn’t sure if this one was shared. But Percival started reciprocating the touches after I explained what they meant, but I’m not sure he understands just how much they mean to me, to my people.” She let out a long breath. “Last night, Percival asked to show me Landfolk’s version of face touches, and he gave me what he called a “kiss”. Are your kisses similar to my face touches?”

Pike was quiet for a long moment, and she sighed heavily. Vex’ahlia could see the stress lines appear on her face, and Vex’ahlia waited, hoping beyond anything that she hadn’t made a massive mistake in interpreting Percival’s advances.

“Yes.” Pike replied after a long few moments of silence. “If your face touches are a sign of romantic interest, then yes, kisses are the Landfolk version of that. But if Lord Percival is giving you kisses and reciprocating your face touch gestures, this might end very, very poorly.”

Vex’ahlia frowned heavily. “But… why?” she asked. “Isn’t it a good thing, to be interested in someone?” she asked.

“It is, don’t think I’m saying otherwise.” Pike replied. “But the situation concerning Lord Percival is… problematic.”

“How so?” Vex’ahlia asked.

“Lord Percival is the ruler of this place.” Pike replied. “He asked me not to mention it around you, I’m certain hoping that it wouldn’t come up. Gods know that he loves running from his responsibilities if he can. He was never intended to be the one to rule, but a… tragedy occurred, a few years ago. His parents and his siblings were all murdered, and no one but Percival knows what really happened in this Castle that night. But he survived, and now he must rule. And part of that means marrying someone of equal stature, and bearing children to continue the line.” Pike replied. Her voice was soft, like she was speaking to a child who had been wounded, and Vex’ahlia just frowned.

“How does that make our affections for each other mean that it will end poorly?” she asked.

“Because in our eyes, in our system’s eyes, you aren’t anyone.” Pike replied, keeping her voice as kind as possible. “You come from no family, no house of noble birth, you were brought to us unconscious on the beach, wearing no clothing and being carried by our leader. You don’t look like us in a few ways. Many rumors have sprung up regarding your relationship already, and they all have a negative impact on Lord Percival, claiming that you’re a devil sent to entice him to hell, or a mistress that he’s keeping secret. In addition, we don’t even know if you two are compatible. You may never bear children with him, and if he was to marry you, the de Rolo line would end. And that can’t be allowed to happen.”

Vex’ahlia’s frown somehow managed to deepen. She didn’t think that was possible. “I am the daughter of the leader of my colony.” She replied. “Doesn’t that make me an equal, by your rules?”

Pike reached over, taking Vex’ahlia’s hands in hers and squeezing. Her face was both hurting, and trying to comfort, and it was making Vex’ahlia’s heart sink.

“Vex’ahlia, no one here knows or believes that Seafolk exist.” She murmured. “Claiming that will just result in worse things being said, and cast upon you. I want you both to be happy, I care for you and for Lord Percival. But I don’t want either of you getting hurt. The meetings he has been attending are marriage debates, and eventually the Council will get their way with one of them. He will marry another, and have children with her, and I don’t want to watch both of your hearts break because of that.”

Vex’ahlia fell silent, staring at her hands, still clasped in Pike’s. “…but we care for each other.” She whispered in protest, but the words fell flat even to her own ears.

“I know.” Pike replied softly, reaching over to gently tuck some of the dark hair behind a pointed ear. “And that’s what makes this all the harder to tell you.”

The door slammed open, and both women jumped, looking over.

Percival was standing in the door, eyes wide and struggling for breath, causing both Vex’ahlia and Pike to jump up and move to his side. A cut was on his cheek, crimson red dripping down and leaving red paths down his jaw and neck.


	13. A Call For Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He rounded the corner, around the trio of rocks that he had met Vex’ahlia at for the second time, when he saw a swift moving object from the corner of his eye. He tried to lean back to avoid it, and it caught his cheek, biting into the skin as it left a deep cut. Blood welled up and started to pour, and Percival staggered back, looking into the water to see where it had come from.

_A few hours before…_

Percival tried to get to his own bedroom as sneakily as possible, avoiding servants along the way. Being caught leaving Vex’ahlia’s room still wearing his clothing from the day before wasn’t a complication he wanted to deal with, currently.

He arrived in his room without any fuss, thankfully, and he went to change into yet another formal outfit. He couldn’t wait until these damn meetings were over, and he was planning on giving the Council a solid piece of his mind.

He made his way to the meeting chamber once he was presentable, and his first clue that something was off was the delighted smiles on the other members’ faces, and the distraught look Keyleth gave him behind their backs when they turned to face him.

“Thank you for finally joining us, Lord Percival.” Professor Anders replied, and Percival felt his stomach turn. “We’ve just finalized the details before you arrived. Congratulations, it looks like the alliance with the Ashari is cemented, and Princess Keyleth will become your new bride.”

Percival felt his heart sink to his stomach. No. No, this couldn’t be happening.

But he also couldn’t explode in front of Headmaster Korren. It wouldn’t do.

So instead, Percival put on a tight lipped smile. “I see that I have been outvoted. It would be my honor to do right by you, Lady Keyleth.”

He moved to her side, giving her a stiff bow and pressing a light kiss to her knuckles. His eyes met hers, and saw his own fear and desperation mirrored in her pair despite the smile she was giving him.

This was wrong, on so many levels.

Keeper Yennin appeared with a small box, one that Percival knew contained the engagement ring that had been passed down through the family for generations, and would find its new home on Keyleth’s finger.

As Percival took the box and opened it, he realized then that he had been imagining it on Vex’ahlia’s hand instead, eventually.

He looked down at the ring, one he was so used to seeing on his Mother’s hand. Inside the red velvet box was a bright, gleaming silver band, and carefully set into it was a single black pearl. It seemed to hum softly with energy as he took it into his hand, and slipped it onto Keyleth’s finger.

Keyleth swallowed, her own smile forced and tight. “It is beautiful, Lord Percival. I thank you for this gift, and this opportunity. I hope to make you a great wife.”

Percival just nodded. “Now, may I have some words alone with my Council?” he asked, fighting with himself to keep his tone calm and collected.

Headmaster Korren nodded. “Of course.” He murmured. “Lady Keyleth and I have much to prepare on our end as well. I look forwards to getting to know you better, Lord Percival.”

Percival nodded his head respectfully. “As I do you.” He replied.

He barely held himself together long enough for Korren and Keyleth to get out of earshot before he rounded on the Council, almost seeing red with his seething anger. “What the _fuck_ was that about?” he shouted. “I never consented to this marriage!”

“With all due respect, Lord Percival, you have been overruled on this matter.” Sir Kerrion Stonefell replied. “It’s high time you settled down, and with the rumors that have been cropping up thanks to that woman you keep in the Eastern Wing, it was time to settle them.”

Percival shot Kerrion a deadly glare. “My personal matters have no bearing on the decisions of this Council.” He replied. “And while I will not revoke the apparent contract you’ve placed on both myself and an unwilling Lady Keyleth for both our regions’ safety, know that I will make the entire process a living hell.” He hissed.

“Your personal decisions do have a bearing when the rumors that you’ve taken a mistress start to float.” Anders replied. “If this woman you keep becomes with child, whether by you or not, everyone will believe it is yours. An illegitimate bastard. That shame is the last thing this house needs after the tragedy that cost us your parents and siblings.”

“Don’t you dare discuss matters you know nothing of.” Percival hissed again, before turning on his heels and storming off. He was sure the rest of the Council was discussing him behind his back, treating him as a petulant child, but this was all too much.

It was everything he didn’t want, that Keyleth didn’t want, but they would play their parts even though they both knew it would bring them unhappiness.

He went down to the beach, needing to walk and calm himself before he snapped at a poor servant, or worse, at Vex’ahlia. She didn’t need to witness his anger when he was like this. She was skittish enough around most people, the last thing he wanted was to make her skittish around him as well.

He kicked angrily at the sand as he walked, trying to breathe and calm himself. 

It took about an hour of mindless wandering for his temper to cool slightly, even though he knew the anger would be simmering for a very, very long time.

He rounded the corner, around the trio of rocks that he had met Vex’ahlia at for the second time, when he saw a swift moving object from the corner of his eye. He tried to lean back to avoid it, and it caught his cheek, biting into the skin as it left a deep cut. Blood welled up and started to pour, and Percival staggered back, looking into the water to see where it had come from.

He met the green eyes of a furious looking man, who disappeared under the water before a moment before re-emerging a few feet away, flinging another object towards his head. His hair was long and black, and his fin didn’t have any glow against the water.

Percival managed to avoid the second one, and to his surprise, he understood what the person was hissing at him. It was Celestial, and Percival was keenly aware that this was a Seafolk, and it was the Seafolk that had tried to kill him once already.

“What did you do to her?” The man hissed at him. “She trusted you, and I trusted her, now _what did you do?_ ”

“Vex’ahlia is safe!” Percival called back, in Celestial, and the man stopped short, wide eyed. He clearly hadn’t been expecting that. “She lives in the castle, with me. She’s safe and unharmed.”

“If she was, she would be home with me.” The man hissed, reaching to throw something else. Percival ducked behind the boulders for some cover as the object clattered against the stone.

“Stay here!” Percival called back. “I’ll go and get her, so you can see her and she can see you!” he promised.

“If she isn’t here soon, the next time I see you I will kill you. I should have killed you the first time.” The Seafolk snarled.

Percival just started running back towards the Castle, the effort starting to steal his breath from him. Curse his thrice damned lungs, but he forced himself to keep going.

He had the nagging feeling in the back of his mind that Vex’ahlia wanted to see this man just as desperately as he wanted to know her fate.

He knew that at this time of day, Vex’ahlia would be in the medicine wing with Pike, so he beelined straight there, ignoring the horrified gasps of servants as he passed. He knew he looked a mess, blood running down his face as he struggled for air, but this was far more important.

When he opened the door and stumbled into the room, he saw that both Pike and Vex’ahlia were sitting at a table, looking shocked before they rushed to his side to help him towards a bed.

Percival had to take a few moments just to breathe, unable to speak as Pike started opening his clothes, giving his chest room to move. Vex’ahlia was at his side, her brow furrowed in worry, and he looked at her.

“Beach. Someone there. Hit me in the face. The person who almost drowned me.” He gasped out, once he had enough breath to speak again.

Vex’ahlia’s eyes grew wide. “Vax’ildan?” she asked, no, demanded, voice filled with hope. Percival had been right in assuming that he was important to her.

“No name. Black hair, black fin, no glow.” Percival replied, and Vex’ahlia bit her lip, glancing between the door and him.

“Go.” Percival urged her. “I’ll be okay. But he needs to see you.”

Vex’ahlia just pulled Percival in for a rough kiss that almost stole his breath away again before she rushed out the door, grasping at the wall to keep her balance as she moved.

Percival watched after her before looking back at Pike, who was looking at him with a worried, motherly frown. His stomach sank when he realized she had just witnessed the kiss.

And he was betrothed to another now.

“Pike…” he started, and she just shook her head.

“Don’t speak right now.” She told him. “I’m aware of the situation between yourself and Vex’ahlia. She told me about it, looking for advice. I think you’re being incredibly stupid, knowing that you won’t be able to marry her and encouraging reciprocation in her.” She scolded, putting her hand over his chest and feeling the rhythm of his breathing.

“My heart is hers.” Percival replied softly.

“Is it?” Pike replied, voice just as soft. “Or is it your curiosity and want to explore new things, and create new situations. No one has interacted with a Seafolk as intimately as we have, Percival, and you know your duties.”

To that, Percival had no answer.


	14. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re alive!” They both exclaimed at the same time, Vex’ahlia dropping to her knees so she could wrap her arms around her twin. Her dress was going to be ruined, but Vex’ahlia couldn’t bring herself to care.

Vex’ahlia rushed down to the beach, looking along the shoreline. She knew her brother would stay hidden, but she was very used to picking out his shape among even the darkest areas under the water.

Sure enough, when she rounded the boulders, she could see his shape in the water, and immediately started making her way into the cold embrace of the sea. 

“Vax’ildan!” she called out, and watched as the shape turned and came up to her, the familiar face of her brother breaking the surface.

“You’re alive!” They both exclaimed at the same time, Vex’ahlia dropping to her knees so she could wrap her arms around her twin. Her dress was going to be ruined, but Vex’ahlia couldn’t bring herself to care.

Vax’ildan’s arms were wrapped tight around her. “You’re alive…” he whispered. “But…what happened to you? Where is your fin? How come you didn’t come and find me?”

“It’s a very long story.” Vex’ahlia murmured. “One we should be under the water to tell. I’ll explain more later, but you need to get out of sight and I can’t be seen dallying with another male, or the Landfolk will be upset with me.”

A flash of pain echoed across Vax’ildan’s face, but he nodded, gently pulling her deeper into the water.

Vex’ahlia took a deep breath in once they were under, the coolness of the water filling her chest once more. It took her a few moments, having been unused to breathing water for a while, but then she was able to speak much more clearly.

She wrapped her legs around Vax’ildan’s fin, in the closest manner to a Seafolk embrace as she could get with her newer body. Her dress billowed around them, and she pulled her braid out, letting herself feel the sensation of her hair floating around her. She hadn’t realized how much she had missed that.

Vax’ildan just kept her close, and she was grateful. She wasn’t sure how well she could swim without her tail. “What happened?” he asked.

“I woke up in a cave, and most of my tail was gone, and you were gone.” Vex’ahlia replied, and began telling her brother all about the events that led up to then. How she had made the deal with Raishan, how Percival and Pike were helping her find her feet (quite literally) among the Landfolk, and how much she had missed him.

Vax’ildan sighed at the end of her story. “I wish you had waited. Given me more time to find you.” He murmured. “Syl’dor declared you dead, but I knew you had to be somewhere. I thought… I thought that maybe you had returned to see your Landfolk, and he had stolen you.” He admitted. “…I may have sliced his face with a dagger when I saw him, but then he started speaking correctly and I… I guessed that you had to have been the one to teach him.”

“Thank you, for not killing him.” Vex’ahlia murmured softly. “I care a great deal for him, and he’s the leader of his own colony. He is needed.” She rest her head against her brother’s shoulder. 

Vax’ildan reached up to gently pet her hair. “You love him.” He murmured softly.

“I…I care for him.” Vex’ahlia replied. “But… so much is different here, Vax’ildan. So much.” She sighed heavily.

Vax’ildan pressed his cheek against the top of her head, still holding and keeping her afloat under the water. “You’re strong, and brave. I have faith in you, that you’ll figure everything out.” He murmured. “….there is no chance that you’ll ever return to us, is there?” he asked.

Vex’ahlia swallowed hard, feeling the emotion well up in her throat. “…I don’t think there is.” She whispered honestly. “Even if I could trade my legs for my fin again, I don’t think I could ever belong back under the water. At least, not without being allowed to return. It’s not just Percival, Vax’ildan. I’ve fallen in love with seeing the stars, and the sun, and the moon. I love the wind, and the sand, and there’s paper everywhere. Landfolk love treasures and I have my own space and I have friends, Vax’ildan.” Her voice broke slightly on that last part. “I have my own friends.”

Vax’ildan just squeezed her gently, with both his arms and his tail. “I’ll come and visit as often as I can.” He murmured. “Now that I know you’re alive and well, I can rest a little easier.”

Vex’ahlia squeezed back. “I’ve missed you.” She whispered. “And I’m so happy you’re alive.”

“I’m happy too.” Vax’ildan murmured. “I love you, heart of my hearts.”

“I love you too.” Vex’ahlia murmured back, and they made their way back to the shore.

Vex’ahlia put her feet underneath her when she felt the sand, and smiled at Vax’ildan. “I’ll see you soon.” She murmured. “And I’ll bring Percival to meet you properly, next time.”

Vax’ildan nodded, and turned into the darkness of the water, disappearing.

Vex’ahlia walked back up the beach, coughing heavily as she cleared her lungs of water and started breathing the air again.

She was dripping wet, her dress and hair limp and heavy as she made her way back to the Castle, unable to stop the smile on her face.


	15. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her entire body was shaking, and she felt broken. Like everything she had finally gotten a grasp on had slipped away from her fingers.
> 
> She had only just started to be comfortable in this world. Learning Common, learning to walk, learning the strange customs. A growing friendship with Pike, and the budding…something else, between her and Percival.
> 
> But now she felt like she had made the biggest mistake of her life.

Later that night, Vex’ahlia frowned as she looked at the moon in the sky, slowly climbing higher and higher the later the night got. Normally, Percival was at her door long before the moon was this high, and they would go on their nightly beach walk together.

What had happened to cause him to pull away so abruptly?

She had returned to the medicine wing after she had changed out of the soaking wet dress that had been ruined, and Pike told her that she had sent Percival to his room to recover after his episode. But even then, he usually came for at least a brief walk together.

Was his breathing so bad he couldn’t even do that?

She pulled slightly on the uncomfortable clothing before making her way out of her room and towards Percival’s.

If he couldn’t come to her, she would go to him.

She paused outside of his door, knocking gently. “Percival? It’s Vex’ahlia.” She called out in Common.

There was a moment of silence, before she heard “Come in.” 

She opened the door and slipped inside, closing it behind her. 

Percival was laying in bed, and he looked upset and stressed. His breathing was rough, and he had a bandage wrapped over his cheek to cover where Vax’ildan had cut it with a thrown rock.

Vex’ahlia frowned, going to sit on the side of the bed next to him. “You should not have run, for your own sake. Vax’ildan would have waited as long as he needed to see me again.” She murmured, reaching over to carefully touch his face, ghosting her finger over the white cloth that was slightly stained pink.

She saw Percival flinch from her touch, and she pulled her hand back. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt.” She apologized.

Percival was quiet, looking down at the blankets before looking up at her. “Vex’ahlia… I need to be truthful.” He told her softly, swallowing hard. “I… we can’t do this anymore. I’m going to marry Keyleth, of the Ashari. That’s what happened during my meetings today.” He told her, and Vex’ahlia reeled back slightly. 

Her heart was aching in her chest. She had hoped that Pike was speaking of some time in the future, but for it to happen that day, of all days…

Percival’s hands clenched into the blankets. “I don’t… I don’t want it to stop.” He told her, and Vex’ahlia could hear the pain in his voice. “I…I care so much for you, and I want to continue. But I can’t. I have to do my… do my…” he struggled for the word. “Do my promise by her. So we can’t… I’m sorry.” Percival looked like he hated every word leaving his mouth, and the musical tones as he spoke Celestial were filled with pain that any Seafolk would be able to pick up.

Vex’ahlia just looked at him, feeling her heart break in her chest. “…do you care for her?” Vex’ahlia forced herself to ask.

“She is a sweet girl.” Percival replied. “And she doesn’t want this any more than I do. I respect her, but I don’t care for her the way I care for you.”

“…You Landfolk are backwards.” Vex’ahlia murmured, her own voice choking with grief. She felt like she was losing everything. She had given everything she had ever known up for a life that was being dangled in front of her like a piece of kelp in front of a hatchling, about to be pulled away. “You mate for things, not for feelings. It’s wrong.”

“It is.” Percival agreed softly. “Vex’ahlia…I’m so sorry. I… I care so, so deeply for you. I never wanted to hurt you like this, and I don’t have the words to explain why we can’t continue.”

Vex’ahlia swallowed hard, her hands shaking and clenching into the cloth, finding herself wishing she had the ability to cry. It seemed to make things so much easier for Landfolk when they did. But instead, a long, low keen of grief escaped her throat, and Percival’s face contorted with pain.

 _”Fuck_ me.” He whispered some strange word to himself before leaning in, cupping her face in both hands and pulling her in for a kiss.

His hands were warm, his lips were warm, but it felt wrong now. He wasn’t going to take her for a mate, he was going to take another Landfolk. He shouldn’t be touching her face like this, not in the gesture meant only for mates.

But she didn’t pull away. It felt wrong, but she had the feeling it would be the last one between them, so she just let him kiss her, kissed him back, relishing in this last moment between them.

She felt like a dagger had been plunged into her chest.

When the kiss broke, she touched his cheek with a shaking hand before she stood, leaving the room without another word.

“Vex’ahlia!” he called her name, but she just closed the door behind her.

Her entire body was shaking, and she felt broken. Like everything she had finally gotten a grasp on had slipped away from her fingers.

She had only just started to be comfortable in this world. Learning Common, learning to walk, learning the strange customs. A growing friendship with Pike, and the budding…something else, between her and Percival.

But now she felt like she had made the biggest mistake of her life.

She went down towards the beach, feeling the sand curl between her toes, and walked until she was sitting in the pull of the waves, needing to feel the water around her.

She had lost all of that too.

Where was she supposed to belong now? A Seafolk with no tail, and barely any knowledge of the Landfolk?

She let out a loud keening noise before she began to sing, pouring her grief into the words. She didn’t care if Pike could hear her lamenting her loss; Pike knew now that she loved Percival.

Loved.

She hadn’t been able to admit it to herself until he had slipped away from her. 

Her hands dug into the sand, entire body shaking and trembling as the powerful notes escaped her lungs, not caring who heard her. Landfolk or Seafolk, it didn’t matter.

Let them hear what pain she was in.

The final note, almost a scream of pain, had echoed out across the water when she heard footsteps behind her. She didn’t turn to look, just stared out over the shifting blackness of the water, lit only by the half moon.

“You’re Vex’ahlia, aren’t you?” She heard a soft, female voice from behind her, speaking Celestial. But it wasn’t Pike.

She turned then, surprised that someone else knew her language, to see a young woman with long red hair and flowing green dress making her way out into the waves as well, taking a seat next to her. She had a regal, proud face, and held herself the same way that Percival did, even down to the curve in her shoulders that showed she was used to holding them straight and proud, but allowing herself to relax in this moment of quiet.

“Yes. Who are you?” Vex’ahlia asked, her voice scratchy and raw from the song she had just finished.

“My name is Keyleth.” The woman murmured, looking over at her. “I’ve heard a lot about you. Not much of it good, sadly.”

Hearing the name, the name of the woman who would become Percival’s mate, just felt like a twist of a dagger in her heart.

She didn’t say anything, just looked away and back towards the ocean.

Landfolk were so cruel.

“…I wanted to come and say I was sorry.” Keyleth murmured after a few moments of silence. “I didn’t want this. Lord Percival and I were working to try and get this stopped. He didn’t want this. We wanted an alliance between our peoples, but not a marriage that neither he nor I arranged. He never sent out an invitation for my hand, his Council did. And I promise you, Vex’ahlia, we’re going to do our best to stop this marriage before it happens.”

Vex’ahlia swallowed hard, just feeling the water rush around them, tugging at the dresses they both wore and sending the cloth billowing around them. 

“…he’s going to mate you anyways.” She whispered, hating how much bitterness and loathing filled her tone. “Percival is a proud man, and an honorable one. He loves his Colony, and will do what he needs to to protect it.”

“He does love Whitestone.” Keyleth agreed softly. “…but he loves you too.”

Vex’ahlia felt her entire body spasm in pain at her words.

“…if he loves me, then why did he end it?” she asked softly.

“Because he is an honorable man.” Keyleth repeated her own words back at her. “And because the life of a noble means making sacrifices you don’t want in order to protect your legacy and your people.”

“I will never understand.” Vex’ahlia murmured. “I could be here for years, and never understand why you Landfolk do such things.”

“Honestly, I grew up in the life, and I still don’t understand.” Keyleth murmured.

Silence fell between them once more, before Vex’ahlia asked. “…how did you learn to speak Celestial?” she asked softly.

Keyleth smiled a little at that. “There’s a colony of Seafolk close to our border that we trade with.” She murmured. “They’re one of the Ashari’s closely guarded secrets. But you were a Seafolk, weren’t you?”

Vex’ahlia swallowed hard and nodded. “I lost my fin, and traded it for legs instead of a life that would be useless.” She admitted. “But now I feel like I’ve lost everything.”

“Not everything.” Keyleth murmured, reaching over to lay a gentle hand on her back. “Percival isn’t going to just throw you out of the Castle. And I know that I’ve caused a lot of pain between you two, but know that I’m here, if you need someone to talk to.”

Vex’ahlia just trembled under her warm touch. “… he kissed me.” She admitted then. “He told me you were to be mated, and he still kissed me.”

Keyleth just shrugged. “Honestly, Vex’ahlia? I don’t care.” She told her. “He’s a good person, but I’m not interested in him like that. I’m not jealous or anything, and I’m not mad. I know he loves you, and I know you love him. I could hear the grief and anger in your song. But know that if you two wish to continue your relationship, you have it with my blessing, if that’s what you need.”

Vex’ahlia looked at her then. “…wouldn’t that make me a mistress?” she asked, feeling a pang of pain echo through her. She had sworn that she would never become what her mother had been, having seen the pain it had caused her to be second best.

“If Percival and I can make our plan work, then you would never be.” Keyleth replied. “We’re not married yet, and hopefully won’t be. I just wanted you to know.” Her hand left Vex’ahlia’s back, and she stood, the water dripping down her body and clearly ruining the dress.

“I’ll let Percival know that you’re okay. He’s been worrying.” She murmured, before starting to make her way down the beach and back towards the castle.

Vex’ahlia watched her go for a little while, before staring back out over the water, feeling the conflicted emotions crash through her the same way the edge of the water met the beach. Crashing, and pulling, and crashing again.

What was she going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I've not been meaning to neglect this fic, but True Colors stole all my time lately XD
> 
> Enjoy the update~   
> ~Cinder


	16. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percival repressed heaving a massive sigh, and bowed slightly, offering Keyleth his hand. “Will you do me the honor, Lady Keyleth?”
> 
> “Of course.” Keyleth replied, taking his hand in hers.

Percival was miserable. There was no other word for it.

Once he had been released from bed rest (“I swear to the Gods, Lord Percival, if you’re back in here within the week I’m not letting you leave this bed so help me…”), he went straight to his chambers.

He didn’t know what to do.

He sighed heavily, staring out the window at the crashing waves on the beach below.

Vex’ahlia hadn’t been back to visit him since the day she had fled from his chambers, and he didn’t blame her in the slightest.

But he still missed her.

His hand slammed into the wood of the sill before he turned his back to the view, taking in a deep breath and letting it out.

Curse the Council, for every little fucking thing they’d done.

He sighed heavily before shrugging on his jacket and leaving the room, intending on finding Keyleth and working to end this as peacefully and quickly as possible.

He was making his way to the guest chambers when he turned the corner a little too quickly and ran smack into someone.

“Sorry!” He exclaimed, his hand automatically finding the person’s back to steady them, before realizing that it was Vex’ahlia.

Her eyes were wide as she looked up at him, before she frowned and looked away. Percival dropped his hand and backed off as quickly as he could, even as his heart ached at the empty feeling in his chest.

“…I’m sorry.” He repeated himself, in Celestial this time.

Vex’ahlia was silent, and Percival felt his heart pound in his chest, each beat a slow, throbbing ache.

She swallowed, looking like she was about to say something, before shaking her head and walking off. But even then, Percival hadn’t missed the pain in her eyes.

He stared after her retreating form, wishing that the words to apologize further could come.

He couldn’t even imagine being in her shoes right now.

After she had turned the corner and disappeared from sight, Percival continued on his path towards the library.

Halfway there, he was stopped again by a familiar figure. “Lord Percival! A moment, if you will!”

Percival barely stopped himself from heaving an impatient sigh. “Yes, Keeper Yennin?”

“We’re going to be having a ball next week, to celebrate your engagement with Lady Keyleth.” Keeper Yennin told him. “And we’re having a meeting to discuss the particulars, if you’ll follow me.”

It took every bit of decorum in his body to keep Percival from rolling his eyes heavily. “If I must.” He replied, falling into step with the older man.

***

Percival sighed heavily as one of the servants helped him into his finery. He stared at himself in the mirror, feeling… broken.

No matter what he and Keyleth came up with so far, it seemed like nothing would work. Her father would be willing to listen, but the Council?

The Council was pushing for the wedding to happen as quickly as possible.

But why?

What was so important to the Council to see him wed? Even the rumors of a mistress wouldn’t be pushing them to accelerate the wedding so quickly, gods, over half of the Council had mistresses themselves. And clearly it didn’t weigh on them that much; Vex’ahlia still occupied her rooms and had free roam of the Castle. If they truly had such a problem, she would have been tossed out, despite his protests.

“You’re finished, Lord Percival.” The man murmured, bowing his head respectfully as he stepped away. 

“Thank you,” Percival murmured, taking a deep breath before making his way out of the room. He could hear the people gathered in the ballroom, the gentle music drifting throughout the halls of the castle.

Anxiety rolled his stomach, and he felt like he was going to be sick.

This wasn’t right.

But he stepped forwards, one foot after the other, and made his way towards the ballroom.

He could already hear the music echoing through the hallways, and smell the hearty Whitestone fare that had been made specifically for tonight. In particular, the familiar scent of a whole cooked hog hit his nostrils, and despite everything, he was looking forwards to a piece of the beast that evening.

As he entered the main entryway, he saw the lords and ladies gathered together. Some were dancing, some were talking and drinking, and all were dressed in impeccable clothing. Fine jackets, trimmed with gold and silver. Beautiful dresses adorned with jewels, painted faces and styled hair.

Percival hated every moment of it.

But he put on a genteel smile, and walked into the ballroom itself.

People bowed as he walked by, smiles and small words greeting him, and he returned them with respectful nods, making his way towards the front of the ballroom, where he was expected to meet with the rest of the Council, Headmaster Korren, and Keyleth.

“Ah, Percival! So nice of you to join us.” Anna Ripley smiled, dressed in a modest but formal forest green gown.

“I’m not late, Anna, so please.” Percival replied, his words sharp. Of all the members of the Council, she irritated him the most. She always pushed for policies that he vehemently opposed, and acted like he was her darling. He loathed it.

“Percival, there’s no need for that.” Anna replied, shaking her head. “Whatever will your new bride think of your behavior?”

“We aren’t wed yet.” Percival muttered, glad to see Keyleth making a displeased look at Anna behind her back.

“Percival.” Anna tried to scold, but Percival just ignored her and walked over to Keyleth instead, bowing his head respectfully towards her. 

“You look ravishing,” He murmured, knowing that at this ball, they were the center of attention.

And they had to play their parts.

Keyleth gave him a smile in return, hand brushing over the light, airy dress she was wearing. She was also wearing a circlet with flowers and a pair of antlers, reaching high above her head. “Thank you, Lord Percival. You look rather strapping yourself.” She bowed her head in return.

“Now that you’ve joined us, Percival, let’s begin the dancing.” Anna said, before going off to alert the musicians, who were currently playing a soft melody, a simple background noise amongst the quiet conversations.

Percival repressed heaving a massive sigh, and bowed slightly, offering Keyleth his hand. “Will you do me the honor, Lady Keyleth?”

“Of course.” Keyleth replied, taking his hand in hers.

As they walked towards the center of the ballroom, the crowd starting to clear around them as they noticed the betrothed couple walking together, Keyleth leaned a little closer to him. “I want to apologize right now for stepping on your feet.” She murmured. “I’m not… I’m really not that graceful, you know?”

“That’s quite all right, I can manage.” Percival chuckled with amusement. 

_”If I could help a Seafolk learn to walk, dancing will be nothing.”_ he thought to himself, before sobering up slightly at the memory, remembering Vex’ahlia’s proud smile when she had walked across the room on her own, him walking backwards and there to catch her if she fell. 

Gods, he wished she was at his side right then instead of Keyleth.

They turned and faced each other, Percival bowing deeply as Keyleth went into a deep curtsy as the music began to pick up into a traditional dance.

They moved towards each other, touching their wrists together as they rotated around each other, keeping in step with the music. Out of the corners of his eyes, Percival saw other couples begin to join and rotate around them, and he switched arms, changing the rotation of the circles they were pacing. 

Keyleth was biting her lip as they twirled around each other, Percival spinning her into his arms. He felt her foot trip over his and just tightened his grip, keeping her upright as her dress spun around then, thankfully hiding the stumble.

They started to waltz, Keyleth doing her best to keep up. Percival slowed his pace slightly, just enough to keep Keyleth from losing her balance.

“I’m not quite fond of your traditional dances.” Keyleth murmured, and Percival chuckled softly. 

“To be honest, I’m not either.” He replied. “Hold tight, we’re spinning out to switch partners.”

“Oh no.” Keyleth groaned, and Percival twirled her out into another man’s arms as he turned to catch his new partner in his.

His breath was stolen away as he realized who he had caught, her wrist pressed against his.

Vex’ahlia was looking up at him, her hair in a simple braid, but wearing a deep blue dress that he recognized immediately as one of Vesper’s old ones.

Where did she find that?

“Vex’ahlia?” he whispered, looking into her eyes as she moved smoothly with him, clearly practiced.

Who had she practiced this dance with?

“Percival.” She murmured back, in her musical voice, and Percival nearly felt his heart explode from his chest.

“What are you doing here?” he asked softly in Celestial as they spun together. He caught a glimpse of Kerrion Stonefell glaring at the pair, and berating a couple of the guards meant to make sure only those invited to the ball attended.

And Vex’ahlia hadn’t been invited.

“I came to find out the truth.” She replied, also in Celestial, and Percy knew that she was as aware as he was that they had no privacy here, apart from the language barrier that only Pike knew.

Percy swallowed softly. “…you know the truth.” He replied, spinning Vex into his arms. His heart was pounding in his chest, her body cool against him. The hand on her waist held her close, wanting to savor this moment between them, no matter how fleeting.

“No, Percival. I don’t.” Vex retorted, her voice pained and brow furrowed with hurt. 

Percival frowned softly. “Vex’ahlia, I never intended to hurt you.” He murmured. “If I could…” he swallowed hard, knowing that the second switch of partners was coming, and he could see the guards starting to approach them, intent, he was certain, on taking Vex’ahlia and tossing her out of the party.

“You have to go.” He murmured instead. “…meet me on the beach after the ball.” He told her quickly. “By the rocks, where we met for the first time.”

“Percival, I-“ Vex’ahlia started, but Percival swallowed hard and twirled her away from him, turning to press his wrist against one of the other ladies currently participating in the dance.

He heard Vex’ahlia break away from her new partner and make her way through the crowd to avoid the guards, and he hoped that she would listen and meet him at the beach that night.

The next transition found Keyleth back in his arms, and he let out a long sigh.

Keyleth looked up at him. “You speak Celestial too?” She asked him, switching languages.

It was Percival’s turn to nearly trip over her feet in shock. “How do you…”

“There’s a colony of Seafolk the Ashari trade with.” Keyleth replied. “As the daughter of the Headmaster, expected to take that place one day, I was one of the liasons between us.”

Percival swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. 

“I know Vex’ahlia used to be a Seafolk.” Keyleth told him. “We had a talk, the day you and I were betrothed.”

Percival looked dumbfounded at her. “What?”

“Percival, it’s no secret how much you care for her.” Keyleth replied. “And I heard her singing that night, a song about hurt and loss and sorrow. She loves you, Percival. And you love her.”

Percival swallowed hard, before letting out a long breath. “…I have to do my duty, as best as I can. If we can’t get this wedding called off…”

“We will get it called off.” Keyleth replied, with fierce conviction. “But in the meantime, I saw how you looked at her. Go after her, before you do something that you’ll regret.”

Percy looked at Keyleth, before looking over her shoulder and towards the view of the beach from the ballroom balcony. 

“…I don’t know what to do.” He confessed, feeling the emotions tearing at his chest.

“Do any of us?” Keyleth replied, and to that, Percival had no answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I haven't forgotten about this fic, everything else was just hitting me first.
> 
> And this chapter kicked. My. Ass.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy regardless <3


	17. The Little Gestures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her heart seized in her chest as she saw two figures approaching. They were both familiar, and one expected. Percival, his hair shining in the moonlight. But at his side, a lithe, fiery haired woman. 
> 
> Keyleth.
> 
> Why did he bring Keyleth?

Vex’ahlia found herself at the trio of rocks that just continued to be an important meeting place in her life. She had avoided the guards that had begun pursuing her, hoping that they were satisfied once her presence was no longer at the ballroom.

It was a familiar feeling, being so unwanted, but that didn’t make the pang of hurt in her chest any less painful.

She didn’t go into the water, for once. Pike had told her that the dress she had borrowed for the evening had once belonged to Percival’s older sister, who had been killed a year prior, along with the rest of Percival’s family.

She wouldn’t hurt this dress.

Instead, she sat down on one of the rocks, hiking the dress up enough that her feet could dip into the coolness of the lapping waves, ebbing back and forth over the sand. She stared out over the crashing waves, the Moon Pearl above half hidden. It didn’t matter; she could see, as clear as day.

And her heart was hurting.

Percival was very good at keeping up a façade, but Vex could tell, watching from the corners of the room, that he was miserable.

She didn’t understand. He was a Prince, a leader of his colony. If something made him so unhappy, then why would he continue it?

Why was he continuing his mating to Keyleth?

She didn’t think she would ever truly understand the eccentricities of Landfolk, even if she lived among them for the remainder of her life.

A blur in the darkness wrenched her from her thoughts, her eyes darting towards the moving shape in the water. She watched it warily for a moment before recognizing the familiar shape of her brother.

Despite her pain, she couldn’t help but smile as his torso broke the surface of the water, pale skin glowing in the white light from the Moon Pearl. His black hair clung to his skin, a deep contrast to the brightness of it, as he hacked up the water in his lungs so he could breathe the air. Once that process was finished, he smiled up at her.

“Hello, Stubby.” Vax’ildan greeted, the old nickname from when her fins had been small and his had grown long and flowing. He reached his hands out to her, clearly intending on helping her out into the water like he usually did when they had their meetings.

“Hello, brother.” Vex’ahlia murmured softly, reaching out to take his hands, but not letting him pull her into the water. “I’m not going to join you in the water tonight, this dress is too precious to ruin with the salt.”

Vax’ildan gently squeezed her hands, but didn’t let them go as he nodded in understanding.

“Are you all right?” he asked then, examining her face keenly.

Vex’ahlia sighed. She should have known better than to try and hide anything from her brother. He knew her better than she knew herself, she was certain.

“…I’ve been better.” She allowed. 

Vax’ildan’s brow furrowed in concern. “What’s wrong?” he asked. “Talk to me, Vex’ahlia. Please.”

Vex’ahlia sighed heavily, “Percival… is going to be mated.” She started to explain when she heard footsteps along the beach. Her head whipped towards the source of the sound, pushing Vax’ildan’s hands away so he could quickly slide back into the protective shadows of the water.

Her heart seized in her chest as she saw two figures approaching. They were both familiar, and one expected. Percival, his hair shining in the moonlight. But at his side, a lithe, fiery haired woman. 

Keyleth.

Why did he bring Keyleth?

Vex swallowed hard, and kept her shoulders straight, even though she wanted to curl up, to disappear among the shadows like her twin.

She wouldn’t give Percival that satisfaction of having broken her down more.

Keyleth stopped walking a while away, but Percival continued to approach, stopping feet away from where she sat. He was looking at her, and his face was too complicated to read clearly. Hurt, sorrow, affection… all present on his face.

It just made Vex’ahlia’s heart shatter in her chest.

She knew what he was going to do. The choice he had made, in bringing Keyleth to this meeting.

Neither of them spoke, but Vex’ahlia broke the silence. 

“…I’ll leave.” She said, the words dragging out of her throat like broken glass. “So you don’t have to keep me in the Castle, continue with the rumors. It’ll make your life easier. I see you’ve made your choice.” She gestured towards where Keyleth was standing.

“Vex’ahlia, wait.” Percival replied, his hands twitching at his side. “That’s…that’s not at all what I want. What I came here to say.”

“What is there to say?” Vex’ahlia asked. “You asked me to meet you here, to hear you out. To hear the truth. And you brought Keyleth, the woman you’re going to mate. What other choice could you be here to tell me?” Her throat closed up, and she couldn’t help but wish that she had the capacity to cry in the manner that the Landfolk did.

Percival stepped forwards once more. “The reason Keyleth is here is because otherwise the rumors would continue, if I slipped away after you without her. We’re on a beach walk.” He explained. “But I came because I thought it was obvious. That I never wanted this. That I want…. I want you.”

Vex’ahlia’s brow furrowed in pain, and she stood, holding her ground against the sand as the waves lapped at her feet. 

“I don’t want to be a secret, any more than my origin has to be.” She told him. “It’s not right, to you, to Keyleth, to your colony, for this between us to continue if you don’t mean to make it right.”

“But I am.” Percival replied, stepping forwards once more and taking her hands in his. Vex’ahlia wanted to pull them away, but she left them there. It was a gesture of trust, and she knew that Vax’ildan was nearby, keeping an eye on the situation at hand.

“I promise you, Vex’ahlia,” he told her, his blue eyes looking into her green pair. “My heart has been yours since we were children, and we met on this beach all those years ago. Keyleth is a wonderful woman, but she is not you. She is not the free spirit I fell in love with.” He reached up then, gently cupping her cheek in his palm, and Vex’ahlia felt her entire body tense. 

Her heart was pounding in her chest as she looked at him, as he brought up the second hand to gently cup her face completely. Her cheeks burned, and then she heard a splash of water as Vax’ildan rose from the surface, clearly livid.

“How dare you.” He hissed. “You have no idea what that gesture means among our people. You are _toying_ with her.”

Percival’s hands dropped, as he turned to face the other man, who had a dagger clearly at the ready. “I am not.” He said, with certainty ringing in his voice. “And I know exactly what that gesture means.”

“If you did, you wouldn’t be doing it. You are going to be mated to another. You’re _hurting_ her.”

“Enough, please!” Keyleth’s clear Celestial rang out between the two men. Vax’ildan staggered back in shock, clearly not having expected yet another Landfolk to know their tongue. “I’m standing right here, and I have a say in this too.”

“Are you the woman Percival is to mate?” Vax’ildan asked, and Keyleth nodded.

“I am, but it’s not something that either of us want.” Keyleth explained, before looking at Vex’ahlia. “I’m sorry that I came, I know that my presence doesn’t help matters, but I also wanted to tell you that I want your relationship with Percival to continue. I don’t want any of this. I want the Ashari to be a friend to Whitestone, but I don’t want to be forced into a marriage where my husband’s heart belongs to another. And I know that his heart belongs to Vex’ahlia.”

“If I am forced into a marriage, I at least want it to be to the woman that I care for.” Percival told them, before looking at Vex’ahlia again. “…can we walk, for a little while? Just the two of us?”

Vex’ahlia swallowed hard, looking between Percival, her brother, and Keyleth.

“…okay,” she replied softly.

“Vex’ahlia-“ 

“Brother, please.” Vex’ahlia replied. “This is my life, and my decisions. Stay with Keyleth, please?”

Vax’ildan glanced over at the red-haired woman, and his jaw tensed, but he gave her a short nod.

Percival began walking farther down the shoreline, and Vex’ahlia followed. She stayed by his side, remaining silent as they continued away from the other pair.

Once they were out of earshot, and sight, Percival turned to face Vex’ahlia, reaching out to hold her hands again.

“Do you believe me?” He asked, voice soft.

Vex’ahlia looked back up at him. “…I want to know your plans.” She told him. “I don’t want to be kept in the dark about it all any longer. If… if we’re going to continue what’s been growing between us, I don’t want any more of this….” She gestured between them. “Secrecy. No more secrets, Percival.”

“No more secrets.” Percival agreed softly. “I promise.”

It felt like a weight had lifted off of her chest at his words, and she nodded.

Percival took a deep breath. “There’s something… off, about the Council.” He told her. “They had been pushing for a marriage for me for a long while, and had disguised their invitations to other leaders as marriage proposals, from me.”

“That’s… horrid.” Vex’ahlia wrinkled her nose, disgusted at the thought.

“It is. And they keep pushing for the marriage to happen faster…” Percival sighed heavily, before running one of his hands through his hair. “…I think the Council was behind the murder of my family. Before, the council had a say, yes, but my parents and older siblings had the majority of the decision making process. The few times I sat in on meetings, before, they…argued a great deal. And that night…” Percival swallowed hard. “That night, I believe I heard Anna Ripley demanding that one be kept alive. And that one, apparently, was me.”

Vex’ahlia couldn’t help herself. At seeing Percival’s face, lost in memories, she reached up to gently cup his face in her palm. Just one hand, but still that gesture of affection seemingly helped him steady himself.

“I don’t know what the Council is planning, but Keyleth and I are going to stop it. And once we do…” Percival sighed heavily, bringing a hand up to hold hers against his cheek. “I don’t want to keep you a secret. Once the betrothal is broken off, I want to court you properly. Like I should have been doing this entire time. Will you allow me to do that?”

Vex’ahlia looked at him, for a long moment, before she reached up her other hand to cup both of his cheeks in her hands. Percival inhaled sharply, looking at her intensely, and Vex’ahlia knew he understood the depth of the gesture she offered him.

“I will.” She whispered, and with that, leaned up to press her lips against his. His mouth was warm as he pressed back into the kiss, and despite everything, despite all the uncertainty in her future, she felt like she finally had her feet on steady ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy, look a chapter!
> 
> I swear I haven't meant to neglect my fics as hardcore as I have been. Life got in the way, so much has happened (both good and bad), and dancer and I have been writing so much and working on so much that we're excited to share with you all.
> 
> I swear I'm going to do my best to update this fic more frequently.
> 
> I love you all, thank you for sticking with this story even though it has been a while!
> 
> <3 Cinder


End file.
